Vacances à la plage
by Hachimitsu-sama
Summary: Rukia se promène dans Karakura, elle découvre quelque chose et ça se termine à la plage ! Venez voir comment et pourquoi X3 IchiRuki
1. Invitation

Bon voila le chapitre 1 de mon premier Ichiruki... J'espère que cette histoire va donner quelque chose... Bleach ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. De toute façon si ça m'appartenait je ne ferais pas une FANfic XD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia se promenait dans le quartier d'Ichigo, qui était maintenant son quartier a elle aussi, en réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle allait faire de ses vacances d'été... Parce que en y réfléchissant bien, tuer des hollow, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus divertissants... Son regard fut attiré par un vêtement assez coloré... Elle s'approcha de la vitrine, intiguée. Ichigo ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce type de vêtement... Elle retourna chez les Kurosaki déterminée a demander à Ichigo ce que c'était. Elle monta directement dans la chambre du shinigami remplaçant puisqu'elle était sure qu'il allait être la en train d'étudier ou de faire des devoirs quelconque... Elle rentra dans la chambre brusquement, s'assurant évidemment de mettre Kon hors combat par un magnifique coup du pied gauche. Elle dit:

"Ichigo ! Viens voir ça !"

Elle attendit impatiemment que le jeune homme la suive. Elle était particulièrement curieuse à propos du drôle de vêtement qu'elle avait aperçu quelques minutes au paravant. Quand ils furent devant le magasin ou elle l'avait vu, Rukia pointa la pièce de tissus avec un regard interrogateur. Ichigo devina la question de la jeune shinigami et soupira... Il répondit avant même qu'elle pose la question:

"C'est un maillot de bain. Ça sert à nager. À la plage entre autre..."

Rukia se demandait ce qu'était la plage lorsque qu'elle aperçu la gêne d'Ichigo. À quoi pouvait-il bien pensé... ? Avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche il dit:

"D'ailleurs à ce sujet... Mon père m'a ordonné de te demander si tu voudrais bien passer les vacances d'été à la plage avec la famille... Mais ne te sens pas obligée ' "

Un sourire illumina le visage plutôt morne de Rukia. À la plage ! Ça devait être super amusant... Surtout en compagnie de la famille rigolote d'Ichigo... Elle répondit quasiment instantanément:

"Mais évidemment que je veux venir ! Ça a l'air super ! "

La jeune femme regarda Ichigo un moment. Elle était sidérée par ce qu'elle avait cru voir; un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme remplaçant ainsi son éternelle expression de mécontentement... Il lui répondit simplement sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre:

"On viendra acheter des maillots de bain après l'école... Aller viens, on rentre ! "

Rukia suivit le shinigami remplaçant d'un pas enjoué. Après tout elle se cherchait quelque chose à faire pendant ses vacances et cette opportunité était tout simplement parfaite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon voila ! Le chapitre 2 va être ajouté dès que je l'aurai écris '... J'espère que vous avez apprécié...


	2. Achats

Bon voila le chapitre deux . Bleach ne m'appartient pas...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain à l'école Rukia était très impatiente. Elle avait très hâte d'acheter ce qu'Ichigo appelait 'un maillot de bain'. Pour elle la journée passa lentement. Quand la cloche annonçant la fin de la longue mais vraiment longue journée, la jeune femme se retint de sauter de joie. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ichigo. _"Mais qu'il est lent !" _pensa-t-elle en voyant que le jeune shinigami remplaçant commençait a peine à mettre ses effets dans son sac... Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui en lui lançant un regard 'dépêche-toi-sinon-t'es-mort'. En voyant ce regard Ichigo ne put que se dépêcher. Bah en fait il avait plutôt envie lui aussi d'aller acheter le maillot de bain de la jeune femme et peut-être qu'il s'en acheterais un lui aussi... Quand il eu enfin terminé, les deux shinigamis se dirigèrent vers le magasin de maillot. Ils passèrent la porte lentement toujours vêtus de leurs uniformes scolaires. Après avoir regardé longuement les différentes sortes de maillots de bain, Rukia décida de prendre un bikini. Elle sélectionna différents maillots qu'elle comptait bien essayer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'essayage avec la pile de bikinis, laissant à Ichigo le soin de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour l'attendre. Elle essaya les maillots. Le premier qu'elle mit était simple; bleu avec des petites fleurs hawaiennes rouges à quelques endroits. Quand elle sortit pour demander l'opinion d'Ichigo ce dernier se retourna et répondit simplement:

"Joli. Mais on peut trouver mieux. "

Rukia retourna dans la cabine un peu perplexe. Est-ce que le jeune homme parlait du bikini ou d'elle... ? Se sentant rougir, elle écarta cette pensée de son esprit et se reconcentra sur les maillots de bain. Elle en essaya un autre mais cette fois-ci, il était noir avec des étoiles dessus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir un instant avant de sortir à nouveau. Ichigo fit la même chose que l'autre fois et répondit encore:

"Joli. On peut trouver mieux."

Elle retourna de nouveau dans la cabine et essaya son préféré; un bikini violet avec des chappys dessus. Elle préférait nettement le maillot blanc avec des fraises mais Ichigo avait été catégorique, il n'acheterait pas ce maillot... Elle avait donc choisi celui la. Elle l'enfila lentement, pour voir ce que ça donnait. Il était plutôt joli ce maillot . Elle sortit en espèrant que le jeune homme ne dirait pas encore la même chose... Quand elle sortit, elle décida de ne même pas regarder Ichigo. Heureusement d'ailleurs... Ce dernier avait était simplement bouche bée. Le maillot allait que trop bien a Rukia. Reprenant un air détaché il répondit d'une voix supposément neutre:

"Il... te va très bien. On le prend ! Moi aussi je crois que je vais m'en acheté un..."

Rukia fut assez surprise de la réaction du shinigami remplaçant. Elle s'attendait à un truc du genre 'Joli. Mais on peut trouver mieux.'. Elle retourna se changer pendant qu'Ichigo regardait les différents shorts. Elle ressortit son bikini dans la main. Le jeune homme quant à lui arrivait avec des maillots en main. Il les essaya les uns après les autres sans que Rukia dise autre chose que 'Joli. Mais on peut trouver mieux.'. Il essaya alors le dernier short de sa pile. Il était simple mais assez beau; d'un noir pur avec des lignes blanches sur les côtés. _"Le noir va vraiment bien à Ichigo."_ pensa Rukia en rougissant faiblement. Elle tendit son bikini au jeune homme et dit:

"Toi aussi, ton short te va très bien. Je t'attends a l'extérieur..."

Ichigo approuva et se dirigea vers la caisse. Quand la caissière vit le bikini elle dit:

"Ah que c'est gentil, vous achetez un maillot pour votre copine. "

Le visage du shinigami tourna au rouge, dans les teintes des cheveux de Renji. Mais il ne rectifia pas la caissière... Ça ne servait à rien... Il paya et prit les deux maillots avant d'aller rejoindre Rukia à l'extérieur. Cette dernière l'attendait en regardant le ciel... Ichigo se demanda à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser mais il ne posa pas la question. Surtout que Rukia posa son regard indigo sur lui. Elle demanda:

"Quand est-ce qu'on part pour la plage ? Qu'est-ce que je dois amener ?"

Ichigo soupira avant de lui répondre:

"Nous ne partons pas avant que l'école finisse... Et je t'aiderai à faire tes bagages demain."

Rukia accepta et commença à gambader vers la maison. Le shinigami remplaçant ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant et ce même si elle avait près de 150 ans... Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait essayer de faire croire, lui aussi il avait hâte d'y aller à cette plage. Officielement ils partaient seulement le samedi suivant, dans 5 jours. Et non Ichigo ne comptait pas les jours voyons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila je posterai le chapitre 3 dès que je l'aurai écris '


	3. Départ

Voila le chapitre trois. Mais bon je trouve que celui la est un peu moins bon '.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir marché et gambadé dans le cas de Rukia, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison. Quand ils entrèrent en s'attendant à un accueil mouvementé de la part du père d'Ichigo, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait personne. Le shinigami remplaçant soupira de soulagement. Puis ils montèrent ensemble pour déposer les maillots de bain dans la penderie d'Ichigo. Ils firent leurs devoir ensemble avant d'aller dormir.

_**Le lendemain, après l'école**_

Rukia et Ichigo rentrèrent comme d'habitude. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés la voix de la shinigami se fit entendre:

"Ichigo ! Il faut que tu m'aides à faire mes bagages."

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes personnes montèrent à l'étage pour faire leurs bagages malgré le fait qu'ils ne partaient pas avant 4 jours... Ichigo expliqua à Rukia ce qu'elle devait amené.

_**4 jours plus tard, le matin**_

Rukia rentra en trombe dans la chambre d'Ichigo et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé. Ce dernier s'était fait réveiller par un sympathique "GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" de la part de son père. Il se retourna et posa son regard sur elle. Il vit qu'elle sautait quasiment de joie. Elle dit d'une voix très mais très enjouée:

"C'est aujourd'hui qu'on part !"

Ichigo soupira et répondit:

"Je sais. Allez dépêche toi on part très tôt."

Elle se retourna et alla se préparer. Après une quinzaine de minutes, toutes la famille (et Rukia) était prête à partir. Le père d'Ichigo prit la parole avant que les autres membres puissent rentrer dans la voiture:

"Je suis très content que nous partons enfin. Et en plus Rukia-chan vient avec nous. Tu dois être très content n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?"

Le visage d'Ichigo prit une teinte rosée. Et son père quant à lui reçu un coup de pied gracieuseté de son fils. Rukia ne fit que rougir un peu elle aussi et rit légèrement. Puis ils embarquèrent tous dans la voiture. Direction la plage !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Désolé pour les fautes de frappes '... Surement que le chapitre 4 va être meilleur vu qu'ils vont être enfn a la place .


	4. Arrivée et Baignade

Voila le chapitre 4 .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la voiture, Ichigo, Rukia et Karin était à l'arrière tandis que Isshin et Yuzu était à l'avant. L'atsmophère était palpable. Tout le monde avait très hâte d'arriver à la plage. Malheureusement pour eux cette plage était assez loin. Mais au moins c'était une plage privée donc aucune chance qu'ils se fassent déranger... Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait... Après une heure de route, ils virent enfin la plage publique, ce qui signifiait qu'ils approchaient de la plage privée. Ichigo se retourna pour apercevoir Rukia. Cette dernière avait l'air d'une gamine. Il se retourna en souriant. Il ne voulait quand même pas que quelqu'un le surprenne à sourire... Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur plage privée. Rukia et les deux petites soeurs sortirent en trombe pour admirer la vue tandis que Ichigo commençait à vider la voiture et Isshin quant à lui alla ouvrir la porte du chalet qui allait leur servir de maison. Une fois la voiture vide, le shinigami remplaçant pu enfin admirer, à son tour, la magnifique vue. Puisqu'ils étaient partis très tôt, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, créant ainsi une température et une atmosphère propre à la baignade. Rukia regarda le paysage d'un air émerveillé. C'était vraiment joli la plage ! Elle se retourna vers Ichigo, ce dernier la regarda à son tour et dit:

"Tu viens Rukia ? On va se baigner !"

Elle le regarda et lui demanda:

"Il faut que je mette le truc qu'on a acheté ?"

"Ouais, tu dois mettre le maillot."

Dès que Rukia fut rentrée dans le chalet, Ichigo se fit attaqué par son père. Isshin dit:

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Tu es allé acheter des maillots avec Rukia-chan ? C'est bien tu grandis !"

Si l'affiche de Masaki avait été là, nous aurions pu observer le comportement d'Isshin. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne l'a pas amené à la plage avec eux... Donc il ne pouvait pas le dire à son ancienne femme ce qu'il se passait. Ichigo répondit par un habituel coup bien placé. Et comme si elle arrivait pour sauver Ichigo, Rukia sortit du chalet, dans son bikini violet mais entourée d'une serviette. Le shinigami remplaçant se retourna et essaya de dire quelque chose mais, il ne réussit pas. Une faible lueur rougeâtre apparut sur le visage de ce dernier. Rukia ne s'en préoccupa d'aucune manière et avança rapidement (pour ne pas dire courrut) vers l'eau. Ichigo retira seulement son chandail car il avait ses shorts sur lui. Il l'a suivit. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau suivit de près par Isshin, Yuzu et Karin.

Après une heure de baignade, Rukia et Ichigo sortirent enfin de l'eau. Rukia se retourna vers Ichigo et lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que ton père t'as dit tout a l'heure ?"

Le shinigami remplaçant rougit légèrement (encore UU) en pensant à ce que son père lui avait dit.

**[Flash Back**

Ichigo se baignait tranquillement quand il fut attaqué de nouveau par son père. Ce dernier arriva en lui sautant dessus et lui dit:

"Tu devrais lui dire à quel point tu brûle d'amour pour elle ?"

"Qui ça ?" répliqua Ichigo

"Rukia-chan évidemment, mais rappelles-toi jamais le premier soir"

Le visage d'Ichigo redevint comme les cheveux de Renji et comme réponse il tenta de noyer son père. Ce dernier s'enfuya en nageant entrainant Yuzu et Karin avec lui

**[Fin du Flash Back**

Il lui répondit:

"Rien... Rien du tout !"

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil.

"Ichigo... Il t'a dit quelque chose, tu essaies de le noyer, puis il est parti avec tes soeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit imbécile ?"

"Pourquoi je devrais te le dire, Midget !?"

Rukia se retourna n'ayant plus rien à répliquer. Soudain elle aperçu un chemin qui partait de la plage vers des rochers. Elle se retourna le visage un tantinet rosé et demanda visiblement gênée:

"Ne ? Ichigo ? Ça te dirais de marcher sur ce chemin ?"

Ichigo la regarda bouche bée. Venait-elle vraiment de lui demander cela ? Il répondit instantanément sans même réfléchir un moment:

"Évidemment ! Tu viens ?"

Il tendit sa main à Rukia l'invitant ainsi à le suivre vers le mystérieux chemin. Elle le suivit précipitamment...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai bien hâte d'écrire le chapitre 5. Selon moi il sera nettement plus intéressant '.


	5. Promenade interrompue

Voila le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia marchait avec Ichigo depuis un bon moment sans rien dire. L'atmosphère était trop invivable... Si elle ne savait pas où le chemin menait, Ichigo quant à lui le savait très bien. La raison était assez simple; ce n'était pas la première fois que sa famille et lui venait à cette plage... Il avait donc déjà parcouru tous les chemins qui partaient de leur plage. Donc il savait très bien que le chemin menait à une petite plateforme de rochers. Quand il arrivèrent à la plateforme en question, Rukia fut émerveillée par la vue offerte par cet endroit. Elle courrut vers le paysage pour voir mieux. C'est alors qu'elle perdit pied et faillit tomber. Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un la sauva au bon moment. Vous l'aurez devinez cette personne est Ichigo ! Quand il avait vu que Rukia allait tomber, il la tira par le bras vers lui. La jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir sa chute les réouvrit et découvrit où elle était maintenant; elle était encore sur la plateforme, mais plus précisément dans les bras d'Ichigo... Leurs visages tournèrent au rouge. La shinigami brisa le silence la première:

"Ah euuuh... Merci..."

Ichigo retira ses bras croyant que ça la dérangeait... Son père avait raison c'était le moment ou jamais de lui dire. C'était un des seuls moments où il pouvait être seul avec elle sans que quelqu'un vienne les déranger... Il commença à parler en regardant Rukia dans les yeux la rendant ainsi encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déja:

"Rukia... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose..."

Les yeux de cette dernière s'illuminèrent d'espoir. Elle fit une signe pour signifier à Ichigo de continuer. Ce qu'il fit:

"Rukia... Je t'a..."

Mais il fit interrompu par un "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent rapidement. À leur grand désespoir, ils reconnurent la personne à qui appartenait la voix; c'était Keigo, suivit de près par Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Mizuiro et Renji ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là...? Et depuis quand étaient-ils la ? Rukia et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux venus qui avait interrompu leur conversation. C'est à leur que Renji remarqua la couleur de leurs visages. Cette couleur s'aparentais bizarrement à celle de ses cheveux... Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Tatsuki sourit en le remarquant. Keigo s'approcha d'Ichigo suivit de tous les autres sauf Tatsuki qui s'aprocha de Rukia subtilement. Quand les autres furent éloignés, elle prit enfin la parole:

"Alors Rukia, Ichigo t'a enfin déclaré son amour ?"

Le visage un peu rougeâtre de Rukia vira au rouge. Tatsuki rigola puis partit laissant Rukia seule. C'est alors que Renji fit son entrée en posant qu'une question:

"Qu'est-ce que cet idiot t'a dit pour que tu sois comme ça ?"

La shinigami se retourna. Pourquoi tout le monde posait des questions comme celles la aujourd'hui... Elle ne répondit pas et partit simplement. Ichigo la vit partir et se dirigea derrière elle. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle ne voulait pas être suivie. Inoue se mit derrière Ichigo et lui dit:

"Kurosaki-kun, laisse-la. Kuchiki-san a besoin d'être seule. Tu vas la revoir aux d'artifices ce soir n'est-ce pas... ?"

Ichigo répondit avant de partir:

"Ouais surement..."

Sur ces mots il partit, lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir. Il retourna donc à leur plage pour se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour réfléchir...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes mais bon... Le prochain chapitre, c'est des réflexions...


	6. Réflexions

Bon voila le chapitre 6. Désolé si vous trouvez ça bizarre '.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Du côté de Rukia

Rukia courrait depuis déjà un bon moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courrait ainsi. Elle courrait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Après avoir courru un bon moment, elle s'arrêta enfin. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était et a vraie dire elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle s'assit sur un rocher face à la mer. Son regard indigo se perdit dans les vagues de cette étendue bleue qu'est la mer. Elle commença à réfléchir:

[Discution intérieure

(Bon pour que vous comprenez ce que j'écris...Laissez moi vous expliquer le principe. Ce qui sera en italique sera les pensées de Rukia et en italique et gras ça sera sa conscience qui lui parle)

"_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie... ?_

_**Pfff c'est évident ! Tu aimes cet imbécile et ce même si tu sais que personne ne sera d'accord. C'est contre les règles.**_

_Par imbécile tu parles d'Ichigo ?_

_**Évidement ! C'est un idiot !**_

_Il n'est pas idiot ! Et je ne l'aime pas !_

_**Ah ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Alors pourquoi as-tu rougi quand tu t'es retrouvée dans ses bras ?**_

_Bah... Parce que c'est comme ça bon !_

_**C'est ce que je disais tu l'aimes... Je désaprouve... De toute façon rien ne prouve qu'il t'aime.**_

_Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas mais... Attends un peu ! T'es qui pour me parler comme ça de lui !?_

_**Moi ? Je suis ta consience... Et tu vois tu avoues que tu l'aimes !**_

_Je n'ai jamais avoué ! De toutes façons tu l'as dit toi même; il ne m'aime pas !_

_**Je n'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai dit qu'il ne t'aimait PEUT-ÊTRE pas... C'est différent... **_

_Et puis quoi ? S'il ne m'aime pas je vois pas ce que je peux bien faire..._

_**Quand tu avoueras que tu l'aimes, tu trouveras la réponse... Bon je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, mais je dois aller faire la conscience de quelqu'un d'autre... À plus ! **_"

[Fin de la discution intérieure

Rukia resta perplexe... Devenait-elle folle ou quoi ? Elle soupira puis se dit a voix haute:

"Même si je suis en train de devenir folle, cette chose peu importe ce que c'était à raison... J'aime Ichigo... Je dois lui dire..."

C'est sur cette décision que Rukia partit à la recherche d'Ichigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Maintenant du côté de Ichigo

Ichigo marchait sur les rochers à la recherche d'un quelconque endroit pour réfléchir. Pourquoi Rukia était-elle partie ? Était-ce à cause de lui ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment... Il réfléchit un moment. Puis il se leva précipitament. Il devait absolument la retrouver ! Sinon qui sait peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais... Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle ? Elle était sa raison de vivre, la personne qui avait remis un soleil dans son coeur, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser partir comme cela... Décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, il se dirigea vers elle... En se rapellant par où elle était partie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je crois que ce chapitre est assez bizarre '. Mais j'ai eu du fun à l'écrire alors XD.


	7. Déclaration

Bon voila enfin le chapitre 7. C'est un de mes préférés .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia cherchait Ichigo partout. Mais elle était complètement perdue. Cette plage ne lui était pas familière. Étant un peu paniquée, elle ne pensa pas à rechercher le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le crépuscule arrivait à grand pas. La température se refroidissait... La jeune femme n'était qu'en maillot de bain ce qui n'était pas très chaud... Elle s'arrêta un moment pour observer le magnifique coucher de soleil. Puis elle continua son chemin. Bien que le froid engourdissait ses membres, elle était déterminée à trouver Ichigo. Lorsqu'elle commença à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Rukia en fut soulagée... Le shinigami remplançant devait être dans le coin, enfin elle l'espèrait. Soudain elle vit une silhouette qui lui était étrangement familière. Son coeur commença à battre. Était-ce vraiment Ichigo ? Une étrange énergie parcourut ses veines lui permettant ainsi de doubler sa vitesse. Quand elle fut assez proche pour enfin reconnaître la silhouette, elle cria:

"Ichigo !"

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement. En reconnaissant la personne et la voix, un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du shinigami remplaçant. Elle était saine et sauve, et elle revenait vers lui. Il dit d'un ton nonchalant pour cacher son immense joie:

"Te revoilà. "

Son ton freina Rukia dans son élan. Elle s'était surement emballée trop rapidement, c'était évident que Ichigo ne l'aimait pas... Comment avait-elle pu être imbécile au point de croire à une telle chose... Mais malgré tout elle devait lui dire. Rassurée par le sourire quasiment invisible d'Ichigo, elle s'avança encore plus. Elle était maintenant à la portée des bras de ce dernier. Elle commença:

"Ichigo... Je... moi aussi..."

Le shinigami remplaçant la regarda en arquant le sourcil. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle prit une grande respiration avant de continuer:

"Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose"

Elle regarda Ichigo un moment avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Même si elle était sur de ses propres sentiments, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment le dire. Elle avait aussi très peur de la réaction d'Ichigo... Finalement elle regarda ses pieds pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa réaction... Puis elle continua:

"Peu importe comment tu réagis, laisse moi terminer."

Ichigo approuva et elle se lança dans sa déclaration:

"Ichigo... Je t'aime !"

Voila c'était dit. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle tourna les talons prête à partir en courrant. Mais lorsque qu'elle partit, un main se déposa sur son avant-bras la forçant ainsi à s'arrêter. Elle se figea. Il l'attira vers lui, il murmura tendrement:

"Tu ne comprends pas, baka (stupide). "

Puis, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Rukia fut surprise mais ne fit rien. Il l'entoura des bras. Après un certain instant, il arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda. Elle ne manqua pas l'immense sourire qui remplaçait son expression habituelle. Il lui dit:

"Je t'aime moi aussi, Rukia "

Cet à ce moment précis que les feux d'artifices commencèrent...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre c'est; Les feux d'artifices !


	8. Discutions Intérieures

Le chapitre 8. Le retour de la consience !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia et Ichigo restèrent un long moment comme ça. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter les bras qui l'entouraient. Alors finalement il l'aimait lui aussi. Ça facilitait les choses... Silencieusement il retira ses bras d'autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les feux d'artifices avaient commencé. Elle s'assit sur le sable maintenant refroidit. Ichigo s'assit lui aussi. Ensemble, ils observèrent le spectacle qui leur était offert, tout cela sans dire un seul mot. La shinigami appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Le contact les fit rougir tous les deux. Même s'ils savaient très bien leurs sentiments cela les gênaient tout de même... Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent de ce contact. Au contraire même, Ichigo entoura Rukia d'un bras protecteur même s'il savait très bien que cette dernière ne comptait pas vraiment s'en aller. Maintenant que tout était dit plus besoin de faire une action regrettable... C'est alors que quelqu'un rendit de nouveau visite à Rukia:

[Discution intérieure

(c'est encore le même principe que la dernière fois)

_**Bonsoir ! Rukia-chan !**_

_Ah c'est toi... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_**Bah l'autre personne a plus besoin de moi, alors me revoilà ! Comment tu t'en sors ?**_

_Je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu arrives..._

_**Que tu es vilane ! C'est grâce à moi si tout cela est arrivé !**_

_Pas du tout !_

_**Mais si ! Si je ne t'avais pas encouragé à comprendre que tu aimais cet imbécile, tu ne serais pas la !**_

_D'accord je ne serais peut-être pas ici en ce moment. Mais je m'en serais bien rendu compte un moment donné._

_**Bien sur... Je te crois quasiment... Peu importe. Comment va tu le dire aux autres ?**_

_Quels autres ?_

_**Tu ne les as pas oublié j'espère ! Tes amis; Inoue-san, Abarai-san, Arisawa-san, Asano-san, Kojima-san et aussi ton frère, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama ! Sans parler de tes amis à la Soul Society !**_

_Je ne les ai pas oublié voyons !_

_**Alors... Comment vas-tu leur annoncer la nouvelle ?**_

_De quoi tu parles ? Qu'elle nouvelle ?_

_**Bah que toi et cet idiot vous êtes ensemble ! La preuve il déteint sur toi !**_

_Il ne déteint pas sur moi ! Et il n'est pas idiot !_

_**Bon je vois bien que ça ne sert a rien de discuter avec toi. A plus 3 !**_

[Fin de la discution intérieure

Rukia soupira. Encore cette fois, la chose qui lui parlait avait raison. Elle posa son regard sur Ichigo qui semblait réfléchir lui aussi.

[Discution intérieure d'Ichigo

(Bon c'est le même principe qu'avec Rukia. Ce qui sera en italique c'est ce que Ichigo dit. Et ce qui est en italique et gras ce que Ichigo Hollow dit)

_**Alors sire, tu t'es enfin décidé à lui dire ?**_

_Ouais ! Ça te dérange ?_

_**Pas besoin de t'inerver, sire. Je suis plutôt fier de toi. Il est temps que tu passe à l'étape supérieure.**_

_De quoi tu parles enfin ?_

_**De toi et de Rukia-chan bien sur !**_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ?_

_**Tu veux que je te montre ?**_

_Non ! Ne t'approche pas de Rukia ! Tu as compris èé ?_

[Fin de la discution intérieure d'Ichigo

Ichigo regarda Rukia. Son regard croisa le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, la surprenant un peu. Quand ils arrêtèrent, Rukia parla:

"Ichigo... On ne devrait pas le dire ?"

En la regardant, il remarqua facilement qu'elle y tenait vraiment... Il se leva et dit:

"D'accord allons-y !"

Elle fut surprise mais le suivit quand même.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila !


	9. Réactions

Bon ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas poster le nouveau chapitre. Mais le voila !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia et Ichigo marchait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Ichigo se disait que si ses amis et Renji avaient regarder les feux d'artifices, ils devaient encore être sur la plage. C'est donc dans cette direction que les deux amoureux se dirigèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent à la plage que Keigo avait réservé pour qu'ils puissent tous aller s'amuser ensemble, Rukia et Ichigo virent que la plupart de leurs amis (Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue et Renji), tous assis autour d'un feu de camp. Se fut Inoue qui remarqua, la première, la présence des deux shinigamis. Elle se tourna un peu plus vers eux en disant:

"Kurosaki-kun ! Kuchiki-san ! Venez avec nous !"

Bien que Inoue avait deviné ce qui c'était passé entre ses deux amis, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Bien sur qu'elle était contente pour les deux mais au fond d'elle, Orihime avait toujours un sentiment qu'elle refoulait; la jalousie. Elle savait très bien que Rukia était quelqu'un de spécial pour Ichigo, après tout il avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour sauver cette dernière... Mais quand Ichigo était venu la sauver du Hueco Mondo, Inoue avait cru qu'elle aussi comptait pour ce dernier... Mais ce n'était évidemment de le cas... "De toute façon, même s'il m'avait aimée autant qu'il aime Kuchiki-san, c'est elle qui lui à dit en premier je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Je n'ai pas de droit !" Malheureusement elle sentait toujours cette jalousie au fond d'elle... Elle continua de sourire bêtement pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Mais Rukia remarqua rapidement le changement dans l'attitude de Inoue. Elle soupira et dit tout bas pour que seul Ichigo l'entende:

"Comment on l'annonce ? Inoue est au courrant..."

Le shinigami cacha sa surprise. Comment Inoue avait-elle pu deviner... ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le savoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'Inoue qu'il était apeuré, mais plutôt de la réaction de Renji... Après tout le shinigami aux cheveux rouges, connaissait Rukia depuis plus longtemps... Comment allait-il réagir ? Il consulta Rukia du regard et comprit qu'elle allait parler:

"Euuuh... On a quelque à vous annoncer."

C'est alors qu'Ichigo prit la parole pour terminer de dire ce que la shinigami avait commencer:

"Rukia et moi... On s'aime. "

Ils observèrent la réaction de leurs amis. Chad esquissa un faible sourire. Tatsuki quant à elle souriait a pleine dent. Tandis que dans le visage d'Inoue on voyait un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Rukia se dit qu'elle parlerait avec Inoue un peu plus tard, elle avait un problème plus important à régler; la réaction de Renji. Elle se retourna lentement vers son vieil ami craignant sa réaction. Pourtant il ne réagit pas du tout comme Rukia se l'était imaginé. Il ne dit rien et se leva. Elle ne crut pas bon de le retenir. Elle le laissa donc partir sans rien dire. Quand Renji fut partit, elle soupira et dit en se retournant:

"Bon. Il n'y a plus rien a dire... Je vais aller dormir."

Tout le monde la salua sauf Ichigo qui la suivit. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.


	10. Batailles

Bon voila le chapitre 10 ! C'est un de mes préférés !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia et Ichigo rentrèrent au chalet silencieusement. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le chalet, Rukia brisa le silence:

"Bon. Bonne nuit…"

Elle s'apprêta à se retourner, quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se dit que ça devait être celle d'Ichigo. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura tendrement:

"Bonne nuit, Rukia."

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Décidément, le nouveau Ichigo était bien plus sympathique… Elle rentra dans le chalet sans faire un bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les petites sœurs d'Ichigo. Elle alla dans la chambre qu'Isshin lui avait attribuée. Rukia se changea en habit de nuit. C'était un simple pyjama chappy que Byakuya lui avait offert pour sa fête. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et s'endormit quasiment automatiquement.

Ichigo, de son côté, ne partit pas dormir immédiatement. Même s'il était fatigué par cette journée riche en émotions, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Il avait plutôt besoin de réfléchir. La réaction de Renji le troublait; l'ami de Rukia avait trop bien réagi… Même si normalement il aurait été content, cette fois-ci ça le troublait… Il faisait complètement noir maintenant. La seule lumière qui l'éclairait était celle des étoiles… Il décida de monter sur le toit pour réfléchir. Il monta prestement et s'étendit pour mieux réfléchir. Soudain, un bruit venant du sol attira son attention. Il regarda vers le sol. Rien… Il tenta de se relever mais à la place Ichigo sentit une douleur derrière sa tête, au niveau de la nuque, et puis, il tomba. Pendant un court instant sa vue se brouilla, mais quand elle revint le shinigami remplaçant put facilement reconnaître son attaquant; c'était Renji ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait!? En voyant le poing de Renji s'abattre sur lui, il pensa "Pas le temps de réfléchir, il est sérieux !". Il roula vers la gauche pour éviter le coup. Puisque Renji continuait de l'attaquer, Ichigo devait en savoir la raison:

"Renji ! Pourquoi tu est-ce que tu m'attaques !? "

Tout en continuant d'éviter les attaques du shinigami, Ichigo attendit la réponse. Renji éclata (au sens figuré XD):

"Tu m'as volé Rukia ! Je vais te tuer !"

Ichigo se figea. C'était donc ça la raison… Renji était simplement jaloux de lui. Mais le shinigami remplaçant ne comptait pas se laisser battre comme cela. Il aimait Rukia et Rukia l'aimait, que Renji le voulait ou non, Ichigo allait lui faire comprendre, de gré ou de force. Le combat s'engagea. Bien que les deux combattants étaient de force égale, le coup que Renji avait porté à Ichigo l'avait drôlement affaiblit… Le vieil ami de Rukia menait donc le combat. Il asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier tomba sur ses genoux, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage… Renji s'exclama:

"Tu as perdu ! Tu ne t'approcheras plus de Rukia !"

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges porta le coup final; celui qui allait prouver qu'il était mieux que cette tête de carotte ! Mais mystérieusement, le coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible… Renji regarda au bout de son bras et reconnut Rukia. Elle avait le visage crispé par un mélange de douleur et de haine. Le souffle de Renji se coupa; il avait blessé Rukia ! Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle murmura faiblement:

"Renji… Pourquoi ?"

Elle s'effondra, mais heureusement Ichigo la rattrapa au bon moment. Il la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille. Sans succès…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je trouve qu'il finit bizarrement mais bon XD. Le reste est dans le prochain chapitre...


	11. Inconsciense

_Le chapitre 11 ! Je suis sur un trip italique alors c'est assez bizarre XD ! Je suis extrèmement désolée de ne pas avoir poster depuis un moment mais je n'avais ni l'inspiration, ni le temps et encore moins l'ordinateur pour TT... Mais bon le voila !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ichigo prit Rukia dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusque dans sa chambre. Il espérait que le coup qu'elle avait reçu ne l'avait pas blessée gravement... Mais il savait quand même que ce coup ne pouvait pas la tuer... Une chance, Renji l'avait tout d'abord attaqué puis il avait blessé Rukia, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges ne pouvait pas vraiment tomber plus bas.. Mais heureusement, la stupide tête d'ananas ne tentait pas de l'attaquer à nouveau pendant que Rukia était inconsciente... Soudain Ichigo se rendit compte de la présence de Renji dans la chambre. Il se retourna vers ce dernier et demanda sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre et assez bas pour ne pas réveiller sa famille:_

_"Renji ! Que fais-tu ici !? C'est toi qui a blessé Rukia !"_

_L'ami de Rukia quitta cette dernière des yeux pour se concentrer sur l'idiot que se tenait devant lui. Pour une fois il avait raison cet imbécile mais pourtant, il n'avait pas blessé Rukia intentionnellement... Si Ichigo savait se battre comme il le fallait, la shinigami aux cheveux noirs n'aurait pas eu à intervenir dans leur combat. Mais elle avait fait ce que son coeur lui avait dicté, il ne pouvait simplement pas lui en vouloir. Mais par contre il pouvait être en colère contre cet idiot qui lui avait volé son amie d'enfance... Il répondit lui aussi en parlant bas mais contrairement à Ichigo, son ton trahissait sa haine envers notre chère tête de carotte:_

_"Si tu savais mieux te battre je ne l'aurais pas blesser imbécile ! Et puis je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec toi !"_

_Ichigo était vraiment de plus en plus en colère contre cet imbécile à la tête rouge. Décidémment cet idiot ne comprenait rien à rien. S'il ne l'avait pas attaqué de dos, Rukia n'aurait pas eu a intervenir... Si cet imbécile n'avait pas été lache au point de l'attaqué lachement, Rukia ne serait pas dans cet état. Il répondit en haussant le ton:_

_"Comment ça tu ne peux pas la laisser seule avec moi !? JE ne lui ait rien fait MOI !"_

_Renji regarda Ichigo un moment. Il se retenait de le frapper à nouveau mais il ne voulait pas risquer de faire un problème, il serra les poings pour ne pas s'emporter contre cet imbécile qui lui pourrissait la vie... Il répondit sur un ton encore plus fort:_

_"Je ne sais pas ce qu'un idiot comme toi pourrait lui faire !"_

_Ichigo allait répliquer quelque chose quand il se rappella que sa famille était la. Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la chambre de son père pour n'y trouver qu'une simple note:_

_'Ichigo, j'ai pris tes soeurs avec moi pour te laisser le champ libre avec Rukia-chan. Amuse-toi bien mais rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui "Jamais le premier soir !" '_

_Ichigo serra lui aussi les poings et retourna dans la chambre. Rukia s'y trouvait toujours, encore inconsciente. Il répondit enfin:_

_"Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Que tu le veuilles ou non je l'aime !"_

_Renji le regarda et hurla:_

_"Mais qui sait ce que tu pourrais lui faire pendant ..."_

_Cependant il fut interompu par une douleur à la tête. Il regarda Ichigo qui semblait lui aussi avoir mal... Étrange... La seule personne autre que lui et cet idiot était Rukia mais elle était... réveillée Oo... Elle les regarda et dit sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place pour la discution:_

_"Non mais ! Aucun respect pour les blessées ! Vous pourriez parler moins fort TT ! "_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon voila le magnifique chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes mais bon TT. Je poste dès que je peux..._


	12. Nouvelles arrivées

Le chapitre 12 ! J'ai réussi à le poster enfin !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Ichigo et Renji regardèrent Rukia. Ils étaient un peu gênés de l'avoir réveillée, mais ça ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle le sache ! Par contre, Rukia ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur. Elle dit:_

_"Non mais vous êtes qui pour débattre de ce que je ressens !? Je crois que je suis assez grande pour décider par moi même !"_

_Renji et Ichigo se regardèrent, pour une fois ils étaient d'accord; Rukia n'était certainement pas assez grande, vieille surement mais pas grande... Pourtant de peur de recevoir un coup de la part de la jeune feme, les deux restèrent en silence. Elle continua:_

_"Si vous voulez bien me laisser seule, ça serait apprécié ! Et ne recommencer pas à vous battre è.é !"_

_Les deux shinigamis sortirent silencieusement. Quand ils furent sortis, Renji dit:_

_"Je t'en veux toujours ! Mais je crois que je ne peux rien y faire... Si j'aime vraiment Rukia je devrais respecter sa décision."_

_Ichigo regarda Renji sidéré par ce que ce dernier venait de dire. Ichigo lui dit :_

_"Je savais que tu étais stupide. Mais il était quand même temps que tu comprennes !"_

_Les yeux de Renji brillèrent de haine. Il venait quasiment de s'excuser, mais cet idiot ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus ! De son bras droit, il frappa le visage de la tête de carotte. Ichigo prit le coup en pleine figure et allait répliquer quand une marrée d'eau glaciale s'abbatu sur eux... Les deux shinigamis regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait l'eau et apperçurent deux silhouettes féminines. Une voix se fit entendre:_

_"Je croyais que Rukia-chan vous avait demandé de ne pas vous battre è.é ! Allez ailleurs vous deux ! Nous allons passer une soirée entre filles !"_

_Les deux silhouettes s'avancèrent ce qui permit à Ichigo et Renji de les reconnaître; il s'agissait de Matsumoto Rangiku (dans le bon sens de prononciation) et de Hinamori Momo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire ici !? Est-ce que le Seireitei en entier comptait venir ou quoi ? Malgré le fait qu'Ichigo et Renji n'avaient pas vraiment envie de partir, ils avaient encore moins le goût d'affronter Matsumoto et Rukia en même temps... Ils décidèrent donc d'aller au chalet que Keigo avait loué, question de ne pas dormir dehors... Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes (du moins en apparence XD Renji doit être relativement vieux quand même) furent partis, Matsumoto et Hinamori entrèrent dans le chalet. Le lieutenant de la dixième division cria:_

_"Hey ! Rukia-chan ! On a appris la bonne nouvelle !'_

_Rukia sortit de sa chambre avec un air supris. De quelle nouvelle parlait-elle ? Et qu'est-ce que les deux femmes shinigamis faisaient dans le chalet ? Où étaient Ichigo et Renji ? C'était une partie des questions que Rukia se posait au moment même où elle aperçu les deux lieutenants... Hinamori expliqua avec un peu plus de délicatesse:_

_"Nous avons appris que tu t'étais enfin décidé à avouer tes sentiments pour Ichigo-san (comment hinamori appelle Ichigo en fait ?o.O). Félicitation !"_

_"Nous sommes donc venues passer une soirée de fille avec toi !" compléta Matsumoto qui était visiblement enchantée par la nouvelle._

_Hinamori et Matsumoto emmenèrent Rukia dans le salon où il y avait le téléviseur. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs les questionna du regard. La réponse fut donnée par nulle autre que Matsumoto:_

_"Que serait une soirée de fille sans film d'amour ! Allez préparons-nous ! Momo ! Installe les canapés en position ! J'installes le film ! Et Rukia... euuuh... ne fais rien. Je sens que cette soirée va être super ! "_

_En fait ce que Rukia pensait était plus: 'Je sens que la soirée va être longue'. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle décida de rester silencieuse XD._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes. Et aussi, je sais que ça semble s'éloigner du Ichiruki mais heureusement ce n'est pas vraiment le cas... Dans deux chapitres ça va redevenir un Ichiruki. Mais je voulais absolument faire une soirée de filles ! Alors bon euuuh ... Ah et j'avais tellement pitié de Renji que j'ai décidé que Rukia lui avait pardonné. Donc désolé si ça ne vous plait pas. Mais je suis déterminée a faire un super chapitre 14 qui va être entièrement un Ichiruki sans interruption._


	13. Soirée interrompue

_Le chapitre 13 ! Il était temps que je le poste U.U!_

_

* * *

_

_Lorsque les trois shinigamies furent prêtes, au grand désespoir de Rukia, Matsumoto les força à s'installer pour regarder le film qu'elle avait préalablement choisit pour elles. Rukia et Hinamori s'installèrent une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, tandis que Matsumoto, elle, partit le film pour ensuite s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Lorsque le film commença, Matsumoto parla enfin:_

_"Alors Rukia-chan comment est-ce que ça c'est passé ?"_

_Hinamori et Matsumoto fixèrent intensément Rukia en attendant sa réponse. Pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, il fallait bien en profiter quand même... La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fit semblait d'être intéressée par le film, qui était à vrai dire vraiment ennuyant, pour éviter de répondre. Elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'extravertit donc parler ouvertement de sa relation avec Ichigo ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé de faire... Mais malheureusement pour elle les deux autres femmes shinigami comptaient bien avoir une réponse de sa part... Elles la fixèrent encore plus intensément de façon à la rendre extrèmement mal à l'aise. Leur action eut l'effet escompté car Rukia soupira et commença:_

_"Bah je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a dit que c'était réciproque..."_

_Matsumoto et Hinamori soupirèrent et la lieutenant de la dixième division lui dit:_

_"Ça on s'en doutait ! Ce qu'on veut c'est des détails !"_

_Rukia les regarda les yeux ronds. Pourquoi voulaient-elles des détails... ? Selon elle, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans sa relation avec Ichigo pour quelqu'un qui n'en faisait pas partit... Elles continuèrent de la regarder puisqu'elles voulaient une réponse de sa part... Exaspèrée, Rukia dit:_

_"Bon d'accord ! Je suis allée me baigner avec Ichigo et sa famille. Après lui et moi, on est allé se promener et à la fin de notre promenade il a voulu me dire quelque chose mais il a été coupé par nos amis qui étaient arrivés..."_

_Hinamori la coupa en s'exclamant:_

_"Non mais ! Quel manque de respect ! Il voulait surement te déclarer son amour... C'est vilain de vous avoir interrompu !"_

_Matsumoto qui était complètement captivée par le récit de Rukia lança un regard noir à Hinamori en lui faisant signe de se taire pour que Rukia puisse continuer. La jeune femme aux yeux indigos continua:_

_"Nous sommes allés les rejoindre mais à cause que Renji m'avait dit 'Qu'est-ce que cet idiot t'as encore dit ?', je suis partie pour réfléchir. Après je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'aimais Ichigo. Donc je suis allée lui dire... Et voila."_

_Matsumoto et Hinamori la regardèrent un moment avant que Matsumoto lui dise:_

_"Mais c'est ça qu'on veut savoir ! Comment est-ce que tu lui as dit !?"_

_Puisque Rukia n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de cet instant elle demanda à Hinamori:_

_"Hey Hinamori ! Comment ça se passe avec Hitsugaya-taichou ?"_

_Le visage de Momo vira au rouge. Elle dit timidement:_

_"Ce n'est pas ça le sujet de notre soirée..."_

_Mais Matsumoto s'exclama à ce moment:_

_"Oui ! Comment ça se passe avec le Capitaine !?"_

_Heureusement pour Hinamori, quelqu'un arriva pour la sauver. Le Capitaine de la 10è division Hitsugaya Toshiro, arriva et dit :_

_"Hinamori ! Matsumoto ! Il est temps de rentrer !"_

_Les deux femmes shinigamis partirent à regret. Mais ni une ni l'autre ne pouvait vraiment dire non à Hitsugaya... Au grand bonheur de Rukia, les trois shinigamis partir vers la Soul Society lui laissant ainsi seule. Mais au moins, elle ne se ferait plus déranger par des questions aux quelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre... Soudain, une main la prit par la taille et la força à se retourner. Elle allait pousser un cri quand elle reconnut la tête rousse du shinigami remplaçant. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour ensuite lui murmurer à l'oreille:_

_"Vu que demain c'est notre dernière journée, on la passe ensemble ?"_

_La réponse fut:_

_"Évidemment !"_

_Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant d'aller dormir. Ils allaient avoir une journée magnifique demain et il ne fallait pas qu'un des deux concerner s'endorme à cause d'un manque de sommeil..._

* * *

_En fait je le trouve TRÈS bof. Mais je l'ai fait que pour me permettre de faire un HitsuHina plus tard en séquelle à ma fanfic alors... Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 14 (l'avant-dernier soit dit en passant) au courrant de la semaine..._


	14. Dernière journée première partie

_Bon voila le chapitre 14. Du moins une partie. C'est juste que la semaine prochaine je ne pourrai pas poster alors... _

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain matin, Rukia se réveilla lentement. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le soleil avait décidé de la réveiller. Elle se leva et s'habilla en prenant bien soin de mettre son maillot de bain en dessous de ses habits. Après tout elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire avec Ichigo aujourd'hui... Une fois habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Ichigo ne semblait pas levé pour le moment, ce qu'il l'arrangeait un peu. Car elle voulait préparer un déjeuner pour le shinigami remplaçant. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiner elle savait que pour Ichigo elle allait être capable... Pendant un moment, elle chercha un livre qui contenait une recette de crèpes. Elle en trouva un et se mit au travail. Elle prépara la pâte à crèpe. Puis lorsque tout était prêt, elle mit la table et commença à préparer les crèpes. C'est d'ailleurs l'odeur qui réveilla Ichigo. Il se leva lentement pour se rendre ensuite dans la cuisine. Il fut un peu surpris de la voir en train de préparer quelque chose. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut à la portée de ses bras, il la serra contre lui. Elle fut surprise mais se douta bien que c'était Ichigo. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de se retourner et continua ses crèpes. Ichigo demanda à son intention:_

_"C'est pour moi ?"_

_Rukia se retourna et dit:_

_"Évidemment ! Pour commencer cette belle journée !"_

_Ichigo l'embrassa sur le front et partit s'habiller. Il avait déjà prévu tout ce qu'ils allaient faire durant leur journée. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il retourna vers la cuisine, où Rukia avait fini les crèpes. Elle les avait séparées en deux assiettes. Les deux shinigamis se dirigèrent vers la table pour manger leur déjeuner. Bien qu'Ichigo doutait énormément de la qualité des crèpes de Rukia mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'offenser. Il gouta donc un petit morceau et fut surpris par le goût. C'était bon ! Étonnant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait de cuisine ! Rukia le regarda avec amusement. Il avait peur qu'elle empoisonne ou quoi ? Mais au moins il mangeait maintenant. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils se levèrent et lavèrent la vaiselle. Après tout il fallait bien tout ramasser avant de partir. _

_Un peu plus tard, les deux shinigamis furent enfin prêts à partir pour leur dernière journée à la plage. Leur première activité était de la baignade dans une petite plage plus intime (cachée genre). Ichigo et Rukia partirent main dans la main vers la petite plage en question. Rukia en fait ne faisait que suivre Ichigo car elle n'avait aucune idée de où ils allaient... Ichigo lui le savait très bien car habituellement c'était sa mère qui avait l'habitude de l'amener là bas lorsqu'elle était encore vivante... Il avait donc décidé de partager cet endroit magnifique avec Rukia. Elle devait être la première personne à part sa mère et lui à mettre un pied sur cette plage (bon il doit en avoir d'autre mais chuuut XD). Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la plage en question. Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une aussi jolie plage ! La joie prit le contrôle, la shinigami courrut vers les vagues bleues de la mer. Ichigo quant à lui regarda Rukia courrire en souriant, elle ressemblant tellement à une enfant parfois. Après avoir trempé ses pieds dans l'eau relativement chaude, la jeune femme se retourna vers Ichigo avec un grand sourire. Elle s'exclama:_

_"Ichigo, c'est magnifique !"_

_Le sourire d'Ichigo s'étira encore un peu en entendant la jeune femme aux yeux indigos. Il était vraiment content que ça lui plaise. Il lui répondit avec un sourire un peu charmeur:_

_"Je suis content que tu aimes. On va se baigner ?"_

_Rukia hocha la tête et revint vers l'intérieur de la plage. Elle retira les vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé par dessus son bikini. Une fois dans l'habit convenable, la jeune femme courrut à nouveau vers l'eau. Ichigo ne fit qu'enlever son chandail puisque ses shorts étaient son maillot de bain... Il la suivit lentement et rentra à son tour dans l'eau. Vu qu'elle était petite, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller très loin, ce qui l'embêtait un peu... Pour lui faire plaisir, Ichigo la prit dans ses bras et avança plus loin dans l'eau. Puisqu'elle ne touchait pas au sol, elle se tint contre Ichigo pour ne pas tomber. Même s'il ne lui dit pas, il apprécia cet instant. Rukia lacha Ichigo pour aller dans son dos. Elle savait très bien que ça ne le dérangerait pas, puisqu'il la portait assez souvent de cette manière... Ichigo sentit qu'elle se dégageait de son étreinte et la lacha donc. Il fut assez surpris de la sentir sur son dos. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ichigo et se laissa bercer par les vagues. Le shinigami remplaçant nagea un moment. C'était sa dernière journée de vacance à la plage avec Rukia, et il comptait bien passer la meilleure journée de sa vie depuis que Rukia en faisait partie. Il avait prévu de lui faire découvrir plein d'activité de plage. Après un moment passé à nager, il se rendit compte que Rukia s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il se dirigea donc vers la plage afin de la déposer sur une serviette. Lorsqu'elle fut sur la serviette, il la recouvrit d'une autre serviette. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle attrappe froid... Ichigo s'assit sur une roche un peu plus loin afin de la regarder. Il ne savait peut-être pas à quoi elle rêvait mais elle semblait joyeuse et elle était détendue. Même s'ils s'étaient couchés rapidement pour ne pas s'endormir, le shinigami remplaçant ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout avant qu'il puisse revenir dans le chalet, il savait qu'une soirée avec Matsumoto ne devait pas être très reposante, alors il la regarda dormir un moment. Après un moment, Rukia commença à bouger, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Ichigo se leva et alla près d'elle. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le shinigami remplaçant. Elle dit d'une voix ensommeillée:_

_"Est-ce que je me suis endormie ?"_

_Ichigo sourit un moment avant de lui dire:_

_"Il faut bien croire que oui !"_

_Rukia se releva prestement. Elle dit:_

_"Je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis endormie ! Désolée Ichigo !"_

_Le sourire du shinigami remplaçant s'étira un peu plus. Il lui dit d'un ton rassurant:_

_"Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je crois que ça t'as fait du bien non ? Bon pour notre prochaine activité, on va faire du canot."_

_Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question. Puis elle commença à s'habiller pour aller faire du canot, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était... Ichigo mit sa main sur l'avant-bras de Rukia pour lui faire signe d'arrêter. Il lui dit:_

_"À moins que tu veuilles que tes vêtement soient trempés, il ne faut pas que tu les mettes."_

_Elle arrêta d'enfiler ses vêtements et enleva son chandail puisqu'elle l'avait déjà mis. Elle regarda Ichigo avec un air interrogatif. Il lui dit:_

_"Puisque le canot est sur l'eau, on peut toujours être trempés... Bon aller viens ! C'est par là."_

_Ichigo se dirigea vers la plage principale, Rukia derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils furent sur la plage, elle aperçut un forme verte foncé. Il semblait savoir ce que c'était puisqu'il le revira et le mit sur l'eau._

* * *

_Je vais essayer de poster l'autre chapitre un jour... Mais bon..._


	15. Dernière journée deuxième partie

_Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mit plus tôt. Mais malheureusement problème d'ordinateur et ainsi qu'un manque de temps... Mais bon le voila !_

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo se retourna vers Rukia. Elle semblait intriguée par le canot. Après tout, dans la Soul Society, il ne devait pas en avoir… Il ne dit rien et continua de préparer le canot. Il voulait en faire avec Rukia et maintenant d'ailleurs. Habituellement il en faisait avec ses sœurs, mais il semblait bien que cette année son père ait décidé de les emmener on ne sait trop où… Alors, il avait décidé d'initier Rukia au canot. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il daigna enfin se retourner vers la jeune shinigami aux cheveux noirs, et il lui montra le cabanon où tout l'équipement était entreposé. Le shinigami remplaçant se dirigea vers le cabanon pour y en sortir, des __avirons__ et des gilets de sauvetage… Après quoi, il retourna enfin vers Rukia et lui présenta une rame et un gilet de sauvetage. Elle les prit sans même savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec ça. Finalement Ichigo prit la parole pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient__ faire:_

_«Donc nous allons faire du canot. La ceinture de sauvetage orange, tu la mets autour de toi comme j'ai fait et l'aviron tu vas t'en servir pour avironner.»_

_Rukia regarda Ichigo mettre sa ceinture de sauvetage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien servir à. Mais Ichigo lui disait de la mettre alors… Elle s'exécuta prudemment comme si la ceinture allait la manger. Ichigo se retint de lire, après tout si Rukia ne savait pas ce que c'était elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un peu peur. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle fixa Ichigo comme pour lui demander «Je fais quoi avec le bout de bois ?». Mais il n'écouta pas sa question silencieuse et se dirigea vers le canot. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à cette chose en bois vert ? Lorsqu'il eu un pied dans la chose, il se tourna vers Rukia et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle entra prudemment dans l'eau qui était soit dit en passant glacée… Elle s'approcha un peu plus d'Ichigo qui n'était pas très loin de la plage. L'eau lui arrivait à peu près aux tibias.__ Ichigo lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit avec joie. Il l'aida à monter dans le canot puis embarqua à son tour. Après deux ou trois coups d'aviron, le canot se dirigea enfin vers la mer. Rukia qui était en avant puisque ses bras étaient nettement moins forts que ceux d'Ichigo, se tourna vers le__ jeune homme aux cheveux orange__ et lui demanda:_

_«Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »_

_Après quoi elle se tourna à nouveau pour voir en avant. __Au lieu de lui répondre comme il aurait du le faire, Ichigo utilisa son aviron afin d'arroser Rukia. __Même s'il l'aimait beaucoup c'était quand même amusant de la faire fâcher un peu. À vrai dire, il la trouvait assez mignonne quand elle se fâchait après lui. Mais bon c'était une autre histoire.__ La vague d'eau glacée atteignit le dos de Rukia. Cette dernière émit un son de surprise.__ Il la regarda en attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle réagisse quoi… Comme notre cher shinigami remplaçant l'avait espéré, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs réagit. Elle se retourna et Ichigo devina facilement qu'elle était furieuse. Ses yeux le regardaient méchamment ce qui lui permettait de deviner son émotion. Elle prit son aviron et pendant un moment le jeune homme aux cheveux roux crut qu'elle allait le frapper avec. Mais heureusement, elle mit l'aviron dans l'eau et commença à avironner difficilement. Ichigo crut bon de l'aider puisqu'elle semblait furieuse. Mais en fait, Rukia préparait déjà sa revanche.__ Elle comptait bien l'arroser à son tour mais quand il ne s'y attendrait le moins. Elle continua d'avironner jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo commence à avironner plus sérieusement. Le shinigami remplaçant croyait qu'elle l'avait pardonné.Lorsque les deux shinigamis arrivèrent plus loin dans la mer, Rukia se retourna rapidement tout en prenant bien soin d'arroser son cher Ichigo. Contrairement à elle, il n'attendit pas qu'elle ne s'y en attende pas. Dès qu'il reçu l'eau glacée en pl__eine figure, il prit son propre aviron afin d'arroser. Les deux amoureux commencèrent à s'entre arroser. Le canot qui n'était pas très stable au départ commença à bouger encore plus. Après un moment, le canot qui n'était plus du tout stable, chavira entrainant les deux shinigamis en même temps. Ichigo commença à nager puisqu'il ne touchait pas au sol. Puis il se dit que Rukia qui était encore plus petite que lui devait ni toucher au sol ni savoir nager. Il devait donc la sauver.__ Il plongea sous l'eau et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une Rukia qui se débattait afin de ne pas se noyer. Il la prit dans ses bras et remonta à la surface. En quelques mouvements des bras, il se retrouva à un endroit où il avait pied. Rukia se serra contre lui de peur de l'eau. Il lui dit d'un ton rassurant:_

_«C'est fini. On va retourner sur la terre ferme…»_

_Rukia continua de se serrer contre lui. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir abandonner le canot ici. Ichigo prit Rukia et recommença à nager.__ Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour la shinigami, ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage. Le shinigami remplaçant continua de tenir, la jeune femme aux yeux indigo dans ses bras. Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets. Il lui dit:_

_«Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du t'amener faire du canot.»_

_Rukia prit enfin la parole, elle lui répondit:_

_«Non, ça va. J'ai adoré faire du canot comme tu dis. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe…»_

_Il la déposa délicatement__ sur le sol. Il lui dit:_

_«Je crois qu'on va retourner au chalet, mon père doit avoir prévu quelque chose de supposément amusant.__»_

_Ichigo prit la main de Rukia et se dirigea ver__s la plage pour aller chercher leurs vêtements. Après quoi ils se redirigèrent vers le chalet pour rejoindre le père d'Ichigo qui devait surement être revenu._

* * *

_Et non la dernière journée n'est pas finie. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je le poste._


	16. Dernière journée troisième partie

_**Voila enfin le chapitre 16 ! C'est l'avant-avant dernière partie de la dernière journée... Enfin c'est ce que j'ai prévu...**_

_

* * *

_

_Rukia continua de suivre Ichigo. Elle avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements par dessus son maillot de bain. Ichigo quant à lui avait mit son chandail tout en continuant de marcher. Ils arrivèrent enfin au chalet. Le jeune shinigami remplaçant se fit acceuillir par son père par un traditionnel coup de pied. Ichigo le bloqua facilement même s'il dut lâcher la main de Rukia. Isshin demanda à son fils:_

_"Alors comment a été ta journée avec Rukia-chan ?"_

_Le visage du jeune homme roux prit une teinte digne des cheveux de Renji. Il frappa son père à nouveau. La shinigami en arrière commença à rire avec sa fausse voix de petite étudiante. Yuzu et Karin arrivèrent et regardèrent la scène. Toute la journée, elles avaient été à une autre plage avec leur père... Ishhin regarda successivement Rukia et Ichigo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le père Kurosaki comptait bien s'amuser durant la soirée. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de canot donc c'était évident que les deux shinigamis en avaient fait... Il dit sur un ton tout aussi moqueur que son sourire:_

_"J'ai préparé plein d'activité pour ce soir !"_

_Ichigo soupira bruyamment, ça il l'avait prévu. Son père était du genre à faire des activités bidons dans le seul but d'embarrasser son fils. En plus que Rukia était la... Ça allait être pénible et ça Ichigo le savait aussi. Sans rajouter un mot le jeune shinigami remplaçant rentra à l'intérieur. La jeune noble le regarda en se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pourquoi rentrait-il ? Elle murmura:_

_"Ichigo..."_

_Après quoi elle le suivit à l'ntérieur tout en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Était-ce à cause de sa présence qu'il agissait ainsi... ? Les deux jumelles Kurosaki suivirent Rukia du regard. Isshin quant à lui sourit moqueusement. Son fils était toujours aussi gêné lorsqu'il était question de fille... Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, Ichigo allait devoir participer à **toutes** les__ activités prévues. Il n'en avait que deux mais Isshin savait très bien que son fils n'allait pas vouloir participer à la première. De toute façon il comptait bien faire participer son fils même si pour atteindre ce but il allait falloir faire preuve d'intelligence. Yuzu et Karin se retournèrent vers leur père. Il leur dit:_

_"Bon il faut préparer la première activité, il faut que ça soit près pour le coucher du soleil. Yuzu va chercher la bouteille. Karin va chercher les amis de Rukia-chan et de mon imbécile de fils."_

[**_Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du chalet (Rukia et Ichigo)_**

_Rukia qui était rentrée peu après Ichigo commença à le chercher. Elle voulait savoir la raison de son acte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre du shinigami remplaçant, elle l'aperçu couché sur son lit. Il semblait embarassé. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son lit. Elle lui demanda un peu intriguée par son comportement:_

_"Pourquoi es-tu partit ?_

_Ichigo se releva lentement et fixa Rukia un moment. Il soupira et lui répondit simplement:_

_"Mon père va nous embarquer dans n'importe quoi de plus, maintenant tu es la... Mais bon il va venir nous chercher d'une minute à l'autre alors..."_

_Il embrassa tendrement Rukia avant de se lever et de changer de chandail le sien étant plein de sable._

_**[De retour aux préparations (Isshin, Yuzu et Karin)**_

_Yuzu rentra à son tour dans le chalet pour préparer le matériel. Le coucher du soleil était bientot là et il falait être prêts. Karin courut en direction du chalet des amis de son frère. Elle s'adressa à Tatsuki puisque c'était la personne qu'elle connaissait le plus. Elle lui expliqua la situation:_

_"Mon père veut qu'on fasse une partie de bouteille et il vous invite."_

_Tatsuki éclata de rire à l'idée mais néanmoins elle accepta et réunit tout le monde. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le chalet des Kurosaki, où le père de Karin les attendait. Lorsque tous furent prêts, il appella les deux shinigamis:_

_"Rukia-chan ! Fiston ! Venez ! On va commencer à jouer"_

_Les deux amoureux sortirent dehors et aperçurent tous leur amis et Keigo avec le père Kurosaki les attendaient. Ichigo soupira et arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait aucune idée du jeu que son père avait organisé mais il savait une chose; il ne voulait pas participé. En voyant le regard de son fils, Isshin sut qu'il était temps d'utiliser son arme secrète: Rukia. Il savait très bien qu'Ichigo ne pouvait rien refuser à la jeune femme. C'était donc sa façon de s'assurer que son fils allait participer au jeu. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre sa troisième fille. Mais ça c'était une tâche nettement plus facile... Il dit sur un ton extrèmement convainquant:_

_"Rukia-chan, tu vas jouer n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Rukia sourit et alla s'assoir entre Inoue et Tatsuki. Après quoi Isshin prit une place laissant Ichigo debout tout seul. Après un moment la jeune shinigami demanda:_

_"À quoi va-t-on jouer ?"_

_Tout le monde commença à la regarder bizarrement. Après un moment Isshin s'exclama:_

_"Quoi !? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la bouteille ?"_

_Rukia fit un signe de non avec sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée c'était quoi mais elle avait bien envie d'apprendre. Elle répondit:_

_"Non mais cela à l'air très amusant. Tu veux jouer avec nous Ichigo ?" _

_En entendant la question de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, Ichigo réalisa une chose. Si Rukia jouait à la bouteille ça veut dire qu'elle... allait devoir embrasser d'autre personne... Il prit un moment pour réfléchir: Rukia + jeu de la bouteille + Keigo + Renji - problème... Il devait donc rentrer dans le jeu.. En même temps lorsqu'il aperçu le regard que Rukia lui faisait, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il gromela et alla s'assoir entre Ishida et Chad. Isshin dit donc:_

_"Maintenant que tout le monde est la tournons la bouteille."_

_Il fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta comme par hasard sur Rukia. Ichigo murmura un faible 'Kuso'. Il fallait absolument que l'autre tour tombe sur lui... Isshin sourit moqueusement et fit tourner la bouteille à nouveau. Avec le fil qu'il avait attaché sur la bouteille il pouvait donc contrôler sur qui ça tombait. Il arrêta donc la bouteille en direction de son fils. Il s'exclama:_

_"Rukia-chan maintenant tu dois embrasser Ichigo !"_

_La jeune shinigami et le shinigami remplaçant rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux savaient bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu mais en même temps ni un ni l'autre voulait vraiment faire une démonstration de leurs émotions devant tout le monde... Rukia se leva et se dirigea vers Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser devant tout le monde puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très extravertie... Mais bon elle aimait Ichigo donc ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Elle se baissa et embrassa tendrement Ichigo sur la joue près de ses lèvres. Son visage prit une légère teinte rosée. Elle retourna s'assoir. Isshin sourit moqueusement. Il prit la bouteille et la refit tourner. La bouteille s'arrêta encore sur Ichigo. Déjà que le shinigami remplaçant doutait que son père était très honnête avec sa bouteille. Que la bouteille tombe deux fois de suite sur lui, il doutait que ce n'était pas un simple hasard... Il se leva et se dirigea vers son père qui prit soin d'enlever la ficelle avant que son fils puisse s'emparer de la bouteille. Ichigo la prit et regarda, il n'y avait rien. Il la redéposa. Isshin lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit tournée la bouteille à nouveau. Cette fois-la elle tomba sur Inoue. Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandirent. Elle fixa Ichigo un moment. Elle murmura:_

_"Si tu oses..."_

_Même si elle était entre Tatsuki et Inoue, les deux amies étaient trop concentrées dans le jeu pour s'en rendre compte. Ichigo la regarda comme pour lui dire: "Je n'ai pas le choix c'est le jeu...". Le regard de Rukia se glaça et elle lui toujours par le regard: "Si tu oses je ne sais pas ce que je te fais". Il haussa les épaules en se disant 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire de pire que me battre à mort ?'. Il se leva et se dirigea avec regret vers Inoue. Il ne l'aimait pas mais c'était le jeu alors il fallait qu'il le fasse... Il se baissa et embrassa Orihime sur la joue avec un dégout qui était quasiment apparant pour tout le monde sauf pour Rukia qui bouillait de colère et Inoue qui était presque aux anges._ **(AVANT QUE VOUS NE VOUS FACHIEZ JE TIENS À VOUS DIRE QUE JE N'AIME PAS DU TOUT LE ICHIHIME U.U ICHIRUKI POWAAAA. C'EST JUSTE POUR METTRE DU PIQUANT DANS LA FANFIC) **_Afin de désarmorcer un futur conflit, Isshin refit tourner la bouteille. Le premier tour tomba sur Renji. L'ananas se demanda sur qui l'autre allait tombé... Le père d'Ichigo la refit tourner. Après un moment intense d'attente, le hasard s'arrêta sur Rukia. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire sadique; elle comptait bien rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Ichigo. Lorsque Renji se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers Rukia. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager. Cet à ce moment qu'Ichigo réalisa ce que la jeune femme pouvait lui faire de pire que le battre à mort; elle allait surement embrasser Renji. Mais en même temps il espèrait qu'elle n'oserait pas... Le vieil ami de Rukia s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la jeune noble. Il s'approcha de son visage afin d'appuyer ses lèvres sur la joue de sa vieille amie. Mais à son immense surprise, Rukia ne se contenta pas d'un simple baiser. Elle prit possession des lèvres de Renji et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement devant les regards ébahis de tous leurs amis. _**(ENCORE UNE FOIS JE NE SUIS PAS POUR UN RENJIRUKI C'EST ENCORE QUE POUR METTRE DU PIQUANT DANS LA FANFIC).**_ Renji était encore plus surpris que la plupart des gens présents. La veille Rukia lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et maintenant elle l'embrassait... C'était quoi le problème ? Pendant un moment intense en émotion, le baiser perdura. Ichigo la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait osé. Il fulmina de colère, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il laissa le jeu continuer comme si rien ne c'était passé. Les gens furent désignés dans un ordre illogique: Keigo embrassa Tatsuki après des heures de protestation. Ensuite Inoue embrassa Ishida. Par la suite ce fut Tatsuki qui embrassa Chad. Ensuite Ishida embrassa Keigo. Et finalement Chad embrassa Renji. Le père d'Ichigo s'exclama:_

_"Voila qui conclut le jeu de la bouteille ! Dans une heure c'est une projection de film alors veuillez bien vous habiller !"_

_Tout le monde se levèrent et partirent en direction de leur chalet respectif sauf Rukia et Ichigo qui restèrent sur place. Ichigo la regarda froidement et lui dit sur un ton encore plus froid:_

_"Nous devons parler."_

* * *

_**Voila la fin du chapitre 16. Encore une fois c'est un Ichiruki et non un autre couple sincèrement je trouve que Inoue va très mal avec Ichigo car il ne lui a jamais accordé d'attention même s'ils étaient dans la même classe alors. Et même si je trouve que Renji fait pitié Rukia va bien mieux avec Ichigo alors. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre c'est leur première chicane de couple et aussi le retour de la consience !**_


	17. Dernière journée quatrième partie

_Chapitre 17 ! La discution de couple. Non mais ça fait même pas une journée qui son ensemble et déjà une chicane de couple. _

_

* * *

_

_Rukia se sentit mal en voyant le regard d'Ichigo et en entendant la froideur dans sa voix. Elle en avait surement trop fait en embrassant Renji comme cela mais la jalousie pouvait faire faire bien des choses. Le shinigami remplaçant se faufila en direction de la plage où ils s'étaient baignés. Rukia le suivit sans rien dire. Elle n'avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'elle avait fait... Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait apprécié... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la plage, Ichigo brisa le silence en disant:_

_"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?"_

_C'était une question nette, claire et précise. C'était la question que la jeune shinigami avait tant redoutée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment la réponse. Et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui répondre c'était la jalousie. Mais comment pouvait-elle marcher sur son orgueil pour se justifier... Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la raison de son acte. Ichigo continua de la fixer, il voulait la réponse et toute suite. S'il n'avait pas été aussi frustré, il l'aurait torturé jusqu'à temps qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il était tellement frustré qu'il ne pensa même pas à faire ce plan. Il continua de fixer Rukia jusqu'à temps qu'elle se décide à dire quelque chose._

_"Je suis désolée."_

_"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" lui répondit Ichigo_

_"Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ça ne te suffit pas ?"_

_"Non je veux savoir ce qui t'as prit. Tu m'as utilisé pour pouvoir sortir avec Renji c'est ça ?"_

_Rukia se sentit encore plus mal en voyant Ichigo autant blessé. Elle soupira pourquoi était-il aussi têtu une simple excuse ne lui suffisait pas ? C'était vrai que ce qu'elle avait fait était ignoble et elle ne pouvait pas se faire pardonner mais en même temps une partie d'elle voulait qu'Ichigo lui pardonne. Elle lui répondit:_

_"Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi: Oui c'est vrai tu as découvert mon horrible machination ?"_

_Ichigo serra les poings. Il était vraiment blessé par le comportement de Rukia. Elle était la personne à qui il s'était le plus ouvert mis à part sa mère et maintenant il se rendait compte que même elle ne faisait que jouer dans son dos. Il retenait ses larmes. Il se sentait tellement pathétique de lui avoir fait confiance ainsi. Il lui dit sincèrement:_

_"Je veux la vérité Rukia. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?"_

_Rukia le regarda. À la vue de celui qu'elle aimait aussi peiné, elle sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver la ? Ah oui c'est vrai, la jalousie... Elle réfléchit sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas embrassé Renji pour le plaisir de faire souffrir Ichigo ou même pour prouver qu'elle aimait Renji. Elle l'avait fait pour une seule raison, elle avait été jalouse... Voyant que la petite shinigami qui se tenait devant lui restait silencieuse, le shinigami remplaçant continua son interrogatoire:_

_"Attends je crois que j'ai deviné tu as fait ça uniquement pour me faire souffrir c'est ça ?"_

_En ce moment, Rukia aurait voulu pleurer et supplié Ichigo de lui pardonner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. La vue de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange, l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Le shinigami remplaçant lui demanda:_

_"Je veux savoir Rukia ! Pourquoi m'as-tu utilisé comme ça ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi mais maintenant que je suis plus neuf tu me jettes comme un vieux jouet ?"_

_Ichigo continua de retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère et il ne voulait pas pleurer à nouveau pour une fille qui c'était simplement servit de lui. Il fixa Rukia en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ichigo encore plus. _

_**Discution intérieure de Rukia**_

_(bon ce qui est en gras c'est la consience et ce qui est normal c'est rukia )_

Il faut que je lui dise.

**Effectivement ça serait une bonne idée de lui dire la raison de ton acte totallement stupide et inutile.**

Ah non ! Pas encore toi !

**Tu es tellement vilaine ! Je suis ici pour t'aider TT.TT !**

Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider sauf peut-être en disant la vérité à Ichigo au lieu que je le fasse.

**Malheureusement je ne peux pas lui dire à ta place c'est toi qui dois le faire.**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire U.U

**C'est très simple à faire ! Tu te mets devant lui et tu lui dit: "J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais jalouse."**

Mais c'est pas si simple !

**Bon je vois que ça ne sert à rien de te raisonner. Le seul moyen que tu te fasse peut-être pardonner, c'est que tu marche sur ton orgueil et que tu lui dise la vérité.**

**_Fin de la discution intérieure_**

_Rukia soupira comme d'habitude la chose qui lui parlait aait raison. Il fallait qu'elle marche sur son orgueil mal placé pour pouvoir le soulager du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle commença:_

_"Ichigo... Tu veux la vérité ?"_

_Il la regarda froidement. Il n'y avait aucune raison qui allait être valable à ses yeux. Il s'était sentit trahis par la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Et tout cela pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours enfin pour le moment... Elle continua:_

_"Lorsque tu as embrassé Inoue. Pendant un bref moment, j'ai sentit que je n'était qu'une fille parmis tant d'autre pour toi. Et lorsque tes lèvres ont touché sa joue j'ai ressentit de la jalousie. C'est ma raison si tu ne veux plus de moi après ce que je t'ai fait ça serait normal et je ne te demande pas de me pardoner tu as raison de m'en vouloir c'était ignoble."_

_Ichigo fut surpris de la réponse de Rukia. Elle avait embrassé Renji seulement parce qu'elle était jalouse. Non... C'était impossible... La seule réponse qu'Ichigo réussit à formuler fut:_

_"Han ?"_

_La noble continua de regarder ses pieds. Elle s'était attendu à une réaction... plus... expressive. Elle ne pouvait même plus soutenir le regard du shinigami remplaçant. Elle se retourna et commença à marcher en pleurant silencieusement (en faisant des larmes de lumière comme dans l'épisode 32 c'est à dire la: http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2571/image54xo4.jpg ). Elle murmura:_

_"Gomene (désolé) Ichigo."_

_Mais heureusement, le jeune homme eu la brillante idée de la retenir. Il mit un main sur son avant-bras avant de l'attirer près de lui. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait fait cela, il savait aussi que la raison n'était peut-être pas très valable mais la jeune femme elle l'était. Il lui dit:_

_"Où crois-tu aller comme cela ? Il faut encore que tu te fasses pardonner."_

_Lorsqu'il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa, il put sentir qu'elle s'était tendue un moment. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Ichigo sur les siennes elle se relaxa un peu. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était pardonnée ? Rukia en doutait mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire. Lorsque leur baiser finit, Ichigo lui dit:_

_"Je crois que maintenant tu es pardonnée pour l'instant mais crois moi tu n'as pas fini avec cette histoire la. Et puis tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse. C'est toi que j'aime Rukia. Inoue n'est rien pour moi. C'était un simple baiser seulement pour le jeu. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je n'avais pas l'air content en l'embrassant... Maintenant il faudrait peut-être remettre les pendules à l'heure pour nos deux... amis."_

_Rukia se serra contre Ichigo. Elle était tellement contente qu'il l'aie pardonnée... Mais quand il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas fini avec cette histoire la elle ne se sentit pas rassurée. Il parla aussi de leurs amis, elle devina qu'il devait parler d'Inoue et de Renji. C'était une bonne idée, après tout il ne fallait quand même pas qu'ils pensent que Rukia aime Renji et que Ichigo aime Inoue ce qui était totallement faux. Ichigo prit la main de Rukia et l'entraîna sur la plage principale. Ils devaient absolument parler a leur deux amis mais ni un ni l'autre voulait vraiment leur parler... Rukia dit à Ichigo:_

_"Je vais y aller. De toute façon je crois que je vais mieux leur dire que toi..."_

_Le shinigami remplaçant soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il lui répondit avec de l'embrasser:_

_"Bonne idée, je vais te trouver une tenue adéquate pendant ce temps la."_

_Rukia et Ichigo se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. La shinigami se dirigea vers le chalet de ses amis où elle allait devoir leur parler. Elle commencerais par Inoue parce que c'était un peu plus facile. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le chalet, Rukia salua Tatsuki qui lui dit:_

_"Ah salut ! Tu viens voir Renji ?"_

_Rukia secoua vivement la tête et dit:_

_"En partie pour m'expliquer avec lui mais j'aimerais voir Inoue-san avant où est-elle ?"_

_Tatsuki rit un peu avant de pointer la seule porte fermée et lui dit:_

_"Orihime est dans sa chambre mais je doute que tu réussisse à lui parler elle est sur son petit nuage depuis qu'Ichigo l'a embrassé."_

_La shinigami sourit et remercia brièvement Tatsuki. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Inoue et cogna à la porte. Elle entendit un faible; "Entrez." et entra donc dans la pièce. Rukia observa un peu la salle. C'était un pièce très normale sans décoration rien. Inoue quant à elle était étendue sur le lit un sourire béa aux lèvres. La jeune noble soupira en pensant au mal qu'elle allait faire à Orihime en lui disant la vérité... Inoue se retourna vers Rukia en souriant. La jeune femme rousse avait complètement oublié que Ichigo et la shinigami était ensemble... Elle était bien trop heureuse que Ichigo l'ai embrassée pour penser à ça... En apercevant le sourire triste de la son amie, Inoue dit sur un ton inquiet:_

_"Est-ce que ça va Kuchiki-san ?"_

_Rukia soupira. C'était quasiment plus difficile que sa discution avec Ichigo... Elle commença à explique à Orihime:_

_"Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris..."_

_Inoue la questionna du regard. Effectivement il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisque Rukia était très triste...La jeune noble continua en étant le plus gentille possible:_

_"Tu sais pourquoi Ichigo t'as embrassé ?"_

_Orihime sourit en entendant la question de la shinigami. Elle répondit comme si c'était évident:_

_"Mais parce qu'il m'aime ! Tu as vu à quel point il m'a embrassé avec passion !"_

_Rukia soupira. Ça allait être plus dure que prévu. Inoue était vraiment sur un nuage à part du monde. Parce qu'en fait Ichigo ne l'aimait pas et il n'avait pas été content de l'embrassé, il lui avait dit lui même... La shinigami dit à Inoue:_

_"C'est justement à propos de ça que je dois te parler... Ichigo... Il ne t'aime pas..."_

_Les mots prononcés par la jeune noble frappèrent Orihime de plein fouet. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de la jeune femme qui était devant Rukia. La shinigami s'approcha d'Inoue et enleva ses larmes. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son amie aussi triste. Inoue continua de pleurer dans les bras de Rukia pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Après ce temps, Orihime arrêta de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas en vouloir à la shinigami. Pour la rassurer la jeune femme aux yeux indigo lui dit:_

_"Je suis sure que tu vas trouver quelqu'un de mieux qu'Ichigo. Maintenant il faut que tu te prépare pour le film."_

_Inoue aquiesa et Rukia sortit pour aller parler avec Renji. Il était dans sa chambre, elle sentait son énergie spirituelle. Elle se dirigea vers lui en prenant une grande respiration. C'était la partie qu'elle redoutait le plus... Elle entra dans la chambre de son vieil ami sans cogner. Elle savait qu'il devait être étendu en train de faire quelque chose d'inutile. En entrant elle dit:_

_"Renji je dois te parler."_

_Renji se leva et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Eh oui le shinigami aux cheveux rouges croyait que Rukia l'aimait. Il se baissa vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais malheureusement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent le vide. La shinigami s'était tassée au bon moment pour éviter Renji. Elle lui dit de façon claire:_

_"Renji... Je ne t'aimes pas."_

_L'ananas rouge tomba net. Elle ne l'aimait pas mais pourtant elle l'avait embrassé passionnément lors du jeu. Elle lui expliqua avant de partir:_

_"Ce baiser ne valait rien à mes yeux."_

_Après quoi Rukia se retourna et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle... Elle se dirigea vers le chalet pour rejoindre Ichigo afin de se préparer pour le film. Lorsqu'elle arriva au chalet elle aperçu le shinigami remplaçant qui l'attendait. Elle courut pour le rejoindre plus facilement et lui demanda:_

_"Alors tu m'as trouvé une tenue convenable ?"_

_Ichigo soupira avant de lui montrer une robe. La robe était mauve qui faisait ressortir les yeux de Rukia. Elle sourit en voyant la robe, elle était très jolie. Elle la prit délicatement et elle prit aussi le bracelet avec la fleur de lys qu'Ichigo lui tendait. Elle alla se changer pendant qu'Ichigo fit de même. Elle sortit à l'extérieur en même temps qu'Ichigo. Il portait un super beau complet noir avec une cravate mauve de la même couleur que sa robe. Il y avait même une fleur de lys accrochée sur la poche de son veston. C'était une fleur de lys presque identique à celle qu'il y avait sur le bracelet. Ichigo se mit devant Rukia et fit une révérence avant de lui tendre son bras pour qu'ils se dirigent vers la plage._

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier mon amie Dodi pour les vêtements de la fin puisque j'arrivais pas... Et pauvre pitit Ichigo... Prochain chapitre le film. Et vu que j'ai eu une autre idée la fanfic va être plus longue._


	18. Dernière journée cinquième partie

_Voila le chapitre 18. Je voulais aussi le poster pour la fête de Rukia mais bon deux jours en retard...

* * *

_

_Rukia et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers la plage pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les dernier arrivés... Isshin arriva derrière eux en disant:_

_"Bon maintenant que nos retardataires sont arrivés on va pouvoir commencer le film."_

_Rukia regarda les habits de toutes les autres personnes présentes. Inoue et Ishida étaient ensemble. Leurs habits étaient vraiment très beaux surement qu'Ishida les avait fait. Inoue avait une très belle robe blanche de la même couleur que la neige qui tombait en hiver. Le Quincy portait un joli complet d'un blanc aussi pur que la robe de sa cavalière et il avait aussi une belle cravate d'un bleu électrique surement parce que le bleu était une des couleurs typiques de quincy. Ça leur allait très bien. La shinigami fut surprise de voir son vieil ami à la projection du film. Elle fut encore plus surprise de le voir avec quelqu'un et cette personne n'était nul autre que Tatsuki. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ? Rukia ne s'en préoccupa point puisqu'elle était avec Ichigo. Mais elle fut quand même étonnée de voir Tatsuki dans un habit aussi féminin... Bon mis à part le fait qu'elle avait rajouté des flammes par dessus sa belle robe rouge, c'était assez féminin comme habit. La jeune noble ne s'en préoccupa pas et observa l'habit de Renji. Son vieil ami portait un complet noir avec une cravate rouge avec quelques flammes surement pour aller avec sa cavalière. Rukia se dit que de toute façon l'habit d'Ichigo était nettement plus joli. Son regard se porta sur Keigo et Chad qui... venaient ensemble ! La shinigami retint un rire. C'était vraiment marrant mais elle se dit que ça devait être du au fait qu'il manquait de fille. Pour les cinq garçons qu'il y avait, seulement trois filles étaient présentes. En fait il y en avait deux autres mais le père d'Ichigo avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser ses deux filles participer aux activités. La seule de ses filles qui était autorisée à participer c'était sa troisième fille, Rukia mais elle était avec son fils alors aucun problème la dessus... Chad et Keigo était relativement bien habillé, mais puisque que ni un ni l'autre n'avait de partenaire avec qui ils pouvaient faire des ensembles. Chad avait replacé des cheveux vers l'arrière de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir ses cheveux et il portait une chemise blance et des pantalons noirs. Keigo devait être celui qui était le moins bien habillé mais c'était quand même convenable. Il portait une veste noir par dessus un chandail blanc ainsi que des pantalons de style jeans de la même couleur que son veston. Mizuiro ne semblait pas présent... Quoi que ça ne changeait rien... Lorsque Inoue remarqua Rukia, elle se dirigea vers la shinigami en souriant. Soit elle avait oublié l'incident du baiser soit qu'elle cachait très bien ses émotions. Elle s'exclama en voyant la tenue de Rukia:_

_"C'est superbe Kuchiki-san ! Cette robe met en valeur tes yeux !"_

_La jeune noble regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant. Elle dit avec sa voix d'étudiante:_

_"Inoue-san ! La tienne te va très bien également ! Serait-ce Ishida-kun qui a fait cette magnifique robe ?"_

_Ichigo soupira en enten__dant la voix de Ruia. Elle avait le don de l'énerver avec cette voix-la... Mais c'était important pour sa couverture... Inoue hocha de la tête pour signifier que c'était effectivement Ishida qui avait fait son habit. Elle était très contente d'avoir une aussi belle robe pour aller à une simple projection de film. Mais il était évident qu'elle allait garder la robe après cette soirée, elle était tellement jolie, il ne fallait pas la jeter après une seule soirée. Rukia se retourna donc vers Tatsuki. C'était si étrange de la voir en robe que la shinigami ne dit rien avant un moment. Elle lui dit:_

_"Arisawa-san ! Ta robe est très jolie "_

_Tatsuki sourit en entendant le commentaire de la jeune noble. Tatsuki aurait plutot imaginé soit: 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une robe ?' ou encore: 'Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Renji !?'. Mais bon, c'était mieux ce que Rukia avait dit. Tatsuki commença à réfléchir sur le fait qu'elle soit avec Renji en ce moment..._

_**(Flash Back !)**_

_Tatsuki venait de voir Rukia partir de la chambre de Renji mais pourtant il n'y avait aucun son qui sortait de la chambre du shinigami... C'était étrange... Pourtant l'étudiante ne s'en préoccupa pas et alla se chercher quelque chose qu'elle pourrait mettre pour la projection du film. Le père d'Ichigo avait demandé un habit chic et généralement les habits qui étaient chic pour les filles c'étaient des robes ou encore des jupes... Pourtant Tatsuki détestait autant les deux ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment... Elle repassa donc devant la chambre de Renji, et elle n'entendit encore aucun son. Mais soudain un énorme bruit se fit entendre et le bruit venait de la chambre de Renji. L'étudiante entra sans cogner pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait fait le son. Elle vit Renji qui avait la tête appuyée sur le mur... Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se frapper la tête ? Elle demanda:_

_"Abarai ? Tout va bien ?"_

_Mais le shinigami était trop dans ses pensées pour entendre Tatsuki. Il se trouvait tellement stupide d'avoir pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Rukia l'aimait. C'était évident qu'elle n'en avait que pour ce stupide humain. Il se rappelait très bien lorsqu'elle était dans la grande tour blanche, le Senzaikyuu, lorsqu'il lui avait dit les nouvelles non confirmées, celles qui disaient que des intrus avaient pénétré le Seireitei et l'un d'entre eux avait des cheveux orange et portait un sabre aussi grand que lui. Le lieutenant se rappelait très bien à quel point les yeux de sa vielle amie avait brillé à ce moment la. Depuis la nuit où elle avait du tuer son mentor (je ne sais pas si Renji est au courrant mais bon U.U), Rukia n'avait jamais eu les yeux aussi brillants. Même si la jeune noble protégeait tout le monde, elle protégeait encore plus cet imbécile à la tête de carotte... Renji retirait sa tête du mur avec l'intention de se frapper à nouveau quand soudain, il remarqua la présence de Tatsuki dans la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il dit sur un ton qui n'était pas trop amical:_

_"Ah. Arisawa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

_Tatsuki arqua un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'elle était seule avec Renji... Et elle pouvait bien voir qu'il était triste. Était-ce à cause de Rukia... Elle lui répondit:_

_"J'ai entendu un bruit alors je suis venue voir ce que c'était. Abarai, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Est-ce à cause de Kuchiki ?"_

_Renji soupira, Tatsuki avait frappé en plein dans le mille. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire. Il lui dit:_

_"Je n'ai rien et non ce n'est pas à cause de Rukia."_

_L'étudiante s'approcha de lui. C'était évident qu'il était triste et que c'était à cause de Rukia. Elle le frappa sur l'épaule et lui dit:_

_"Si tu n'as rien alors arrête de déprimer."_

_Renji se retourna vers Tatsuki avec l'intention de la frapper. Mais il ne pouvait pas frapper une fille... Il lui répondit:_

_"Je ne dérpime pas alors arrête de me frapper."_

_Tatsuki eut un sourire moqueur. Elle le refrappa mais cette fois-ci avec plus de force. Elle lui dit:_

_"Je vais arrêter de te frapper quand tu vas avoir arrêter de déprimer."_

_Renji lui répondit:_

_"D'accord j'arrête de déprimer maintenant arrête de me frapper."_

_Tatsuki ne le frappa pas de nouveau mais lui dit:_

_"Je sais ! Puisque Kuchiki va surement aller voir le film avec Ichigo ça te dirais d'aller le voir avec moi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller avec Keigo..."_

_Renji soupira et lui répondit:_

_"Pourquoi pas..."_

_Tatsuki sourit et lui commenda:_

_"Alors trouve-toi un habit convenable."_

_**(Fin du flash back)**_

_C'était donc comme cela qu'elle était avec Renji. Elle releva le regard pour se rendre compte que Rukia n'était plus devant elle mais avec Ichigo. C'était évident que ces deux-là s'aimait. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu le confirmer malheureusement le deux concernés avaient pris un temps fou à s'en rendre compte. Mais au moins maintenant ils étaient heureux. Tatsuki repensa au petit Ichigo qu'elle avait connu, celui qui souriait tout le temps. Peut-être qu'avec l'amour de Rukia son ami allait s'adoucir. Même si c'était quasiment impossible l'étudiante le souhaita. C'était important pour elle que tous ses amis soient heureux même si Ichigo était invivable la plupart du temps il était un très bon ami pour Tatsuki. Il fallait donc qu'il soit heureux. C'est alors qu'Inoue s'approcha d'elle. Orihime lui demanda:_

_"Tatsuki-chan ? Pourquoi es-tu avec Abarai-kun ?"_

_L'étudiante aux cheveux noirs sourit, son amie devait être la seule personne qui pouvait lui demander ça. Elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé puis lui demanda:_

_"Et toi pourquoi es-tu avec Ishida ?"_

_Inoue mit son doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre en souriant:_

_"Puisque Kurosaki-kun est avec Kuchiki-san j'étais un peu triste mais Ishida-kun est venu me réconforter alors je suis venue avec lui et en plus regarde la magnifique robe qu'il m'a faite !"_

_Tatsuki sourit tristement. Elle savait bien qu'Inoue avait de tendres sentiments à l'égard d'Ichigo mais elle savait aussi que le shingami remplaçant n'avait pas les même sentiment. Mais c'était bien qu'Ishida aille réconforté son amie. Cet alors qu'Isshin arriva en s'exclamant:_

_"Le film va bientôt commencer veuillez prendre place sur une des couverture."_

_Le père d'Ichigo prit le projecteur et l'installa devant une espèce de toile blanche. Ichigo prit la main de Rukia en rougissant légèrement et l'entraîna sur une des couvertures. Ils prirent place et s'installèrent dans une position confortable. Rukia appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du shinigami remplaçant tandis qu'il déposa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Ils gardèrent leurs mains entralacées pendant le film. Isshin partit le film qui était un film d'horreur. Pendant tout le film Rukia se serra contre Ichigo en tremblant légèrement. C'était un film où dès que les gens tombaient à l'eau ils se faisaient dévorer... À la fin du film Ichigo demanda à Rukia:_

_"Tu n'aurais pas eu peur par hasard ?"_

_Rukia fronça les sourcils et frappa Ichigo en lui disant:_

_"Je n'ai pas eu peur bon !"_

_Isshin arriva devant tout le monde et leur dit:_

_"La prochaine activité c'est du Karaoke ! Preparez-vous !"_

* * *

_Et oui ! La prochaine activité c'est du Karaoke. Mais il me manque des chansons donc si vous avez des idées ça serait apprécié..._


	19. Dernière journée sixième partie

_Yatta ! J'ai réussi a poster ! Ça faisait longtemps... Mais j'ai jamais le temps et si j'ai le temps l'inspiration ne vient pas... Mais bon le voila !

* * *

_

_Rukia et Ichigo se dégagèrent de leurs amis en attendant que le karaoke commence. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'en faire mais ils savaient bien qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix après tout c'était le père d'Ichigo qui en était l'organisateur. Rukia regarda le ciel un moment, il faisait vraiment noir. En fait ça faisait un bon moment. Elle marcha devant Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la mer. Mais elle s'arrêta en repensant au film. Le shinigami remplaçant la rejoignit rapidement. Il s'arrêta à son tour et lui demanda:_

_"Est-ce que tu as peur de l'eau maintenant ?"_

_Rukia se retourna rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le frappa la jambe avec son pied et avec une force considérable. Elle lui dit:_

_"Non ! Évidemment !"_

_Ichigo esquissa un semblant de bref sourire. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Depuis l'incident du canot et celui du film, il se doutait bien que Rukia était effrayée de l'eau mais en même temps il savait bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais... Elle continua de froncer les sourcils sans rien dire... Finalement Isshin brisa involontairement le silence en criant de loin:_

_"ICHIGO ! RUKIA-CHAN ! Venez ici ! Le karoke va commencer !"_

_Les deux concernés se retournèrent en soupirant. Ni un ni l'autre n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais bon ils devaient le faire... Ils se dirigèrent vers leur bande d'amis d'un pas nonchalant. Une fois arrivés, Isshin demanda à tout le monde:_

_"Bon maintenant qui commence ?"_

_Personne ne répondit alors le père d'Ichigo décida:_

_"Alors Tatsuki-chan va commencer !"_

_Tatsuki soupira mais fut encouragée par Inoue et se résigna donc à y aller. Elle prit le micro et décida la chanson qu'elle allait chanter avec l'aide de Isshin. Elle s'installa et commença à chanter:_

**Houki Boshi de Youhna**

Yozora o miage hitori  
Houkiboshi o mita no  
Imasugu aitai yo, dakedo sora wa tobenai kara

Moshi atashi ga  
Houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto

Kanarazu todoku  
Kono isshun no hikari de  
Anata no ima terashi sora o meguru wa

Atashi ga houkiboshi  
Ni nareta naraba  
Kitto soba ni ite ageru,  
Donna toki mo

_À la fin de la chanson, tout le monde sauf Ichigo applaudit en choeur. Elle retourna dans le semblant de public en souriant légèrement. Inoue regarda Ishida en l'encourageant pour qu'il y aille. Finalement il abandonna et s'avança pour chanter. Il choisit rapidement sa chanson avant de monter sur la scène et se plaça afin de voir les paroles de la chansons. Il commença à chanter:_

**Stainless Night / Noriaki Sugiyama**

toki wa shizuka ni teku no porisu wo tada hashirisatta

wasurekaketeta yume ni kizuita mada tokimeku

itsuka mita aoi sora wa yukisaki sae mo tsugezu ni

Stainless Night tamashii wo ubawareta

andoroido tachi ga

Stainless Night kanashimi sae tesaguri de

hiroi atsumeru yoru

kuzu e kaketeta mune no hahen mo aa, hakichirashite

machi wa wazuka ni sabiru kotomonaku hada kirameku

hoshi sae mo matenrou wo

kagakusha kidori de kikazaru Oh

Stainless Night tamashii wo ushinatta

andoroido tachi ga Cry Out!

dejitaru no mori no naka wa

tokei jikake no rizumu de Oh

Stainless Night tamashii wo ubawareta

andoroido tachi ga

Strainless Night kanashimi sae tesaguri de

hiroi atsumeru yoru

Strainless Night tamashii wo ushinatta

andoroido tachi ga Cry Out!

_Inoue, Tatsuki et Rukia aplaudirent joyeusement. Ishida chantait très bien. Ichigo se contenta de soupirer. Il savait bien que son heure allait arrivée d'un moment à l'autre. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser. À la suite d'un cocus de la part des filles, il fut décidé que c'était au tour de Renji d'aller sur scène. Il regarda les trois filles un moment. Il n'avait pas mais vraiment pas envie d'aller sur cette scène. Mais en voyant le regard brillant de Rukia, même s'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'elle l'avait, il dut se résigner à y aller... Il monta sur scène et choisi une chanson qu'il trouvait quand même représentative... Il commença:_

**Nido to ano te wo hanasanai de Moriyama Eiji **

Itsudatte egaku yori yaburu koto no hougata yasukute  
Kodoku yori musubu koto no hou ga  
Zutto zutto muzukashinda  
Mou nido to ano te wo hanasanai Hanasanai

Mou sukoshi Mou sukoshi da  
Mou sukoshi de tasuke dashite yareru  
Zettai ni temee wo shikei ni wa sasenee

_Rukia se dit que c'était normal, Renji avait choisi une chanson assez courte mais elle était bien... Vu qu'il ne restait que Rukia, Ichigo et Inoue, Chad et Keigo ne voulant pas chanter, le choix de la personne ne fut pas compliqué puisque Isshin voulait absolument que son fils et sa troisième fille chantent ensemble mais en dernier. Inoue monta donc sur scène et choisi une chanson qu'elle affectionnait. Elle commença à chanter doucement:_

**Sakura Biyori de Hoshimura Mai**

Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
Hirahira to maiochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de

Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga  
Boku dake ga shitte ita migigawa yawarakana ibasho

Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte  
Nandomo tashikameatta kedo ima mo hatasenu mama

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa  
Ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora

Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa  
Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Tomedonai omoi ga afure dashite  
Namida ga komiageta

Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite  
Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

_Tout le monde applaudit particulièrement Rukia et Tatsuki car les gars n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à applaudire voyons... Isshin fit monter Rukia et Ichigo sur scène. Il leur imposa une chanson. Ils commencèrent à chanter un peu de manière forcée._

**Te wo tsunagou de Sato Miki et Isaka Tatsuya (des Rock Musicals Bleach )**

**Rukia:**  
Shoujiki ni ikite yuku no wa  
Sukoshi dake muzukashii kedo

**Ichigo:**  
Nanto naku sora wo miagetara  
Kotoshi ichiban no aozora

**Ichigo, Rukia:**  
Sonna tanjun saga ii yo ne  
Subete warai tobaseru chikara ni naru  
Wakariau tame ni kizutsuita no mo  
Jibun wo tsuranuita ano WAGAMAMA mo  
Koko ni tadori tsuku tame no juujiro no hyoushiki  
TOBO TOBO aruita kaerimichi  
Hashiri nuketa kisetsu  
Doremo machigai janai

Te wo tsunagou  
Yuugure no machi no keshiki ni  
Bokura wa ashita wo egaite iku  
Te wo tsunagou  
Kono mune ni tomoshita Honoo dake wa eien ni kese wa shinai

Te wo tsunagou  
Te no hira ga oboeta  
Nukumori wa dare ni datte kese wa shinai

_À la fin de la chanson leur main était l'une dans l'autre. Cette chanson reflétait bien l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Isshin sourit moqueusement, il savait bien que son idiot de fils amait Rukia depuis un bon moment. C'était entre autre pour ça qu'il avait inviter la shinigami à la plage... Isshin s'exclama:_

_"Maintenant tout le monde aller dormir !"_

_Rukia et Ichigo se rendirent compte que leur mains étaient entrelacées. Le shinigami remplaçant et la jeune noble retirèrent leurs mains prestement. Lorsque tout le monde fut partit, même Isshin qui souhaitait leur laisser un peu de temps, Ichigo attira Rukia dans ses bras et lui murmura:_

_"Tu viens admirer les étoiles avec moi ?"_

_La jeune femme lui répondit avec un léger sourire:_

_"D'accord..."_

* * *

_Te wo tsunagou veut dire main dans la main... c'est une chanson purement Ichiruki et je crois qu'elle a été faite dans ce but..._

_Prochain Chapitre, un moment "romantique" c'est quand même Rukia et Ichigo alors XD !_


	20. Traduction des paroles

_Bon ce n'est pas un chapitre mais ce sont les traductions des paroles. Je ne les ai pas toutes par contre..._

**_

* * *

_**

Te wo Tsunagou 

_Continue de vivre simplement..._

_C'est un peu difficile, mais..._

_Cette fois, quand tu regardera vers les cieux,_

_Je serait le premier dans le ciel bleu_

_C'est simple, non?_

_Sa fait du bien d'en rire..._

_Un jour on se comprendra, même si l'on doit blesser l'autre pour y arriver..._

_Nous passons par dessus notre egoisme..._

_Chacun lutte pour atteindre son but._

_Retournant d'où nous sommes venus,_

_À travers les saisons..._

_Celui qui n'a jamais fait d'erreur n'a jamais rien essayé de nouveau._

_Main dans la main..._

_Un soupir dans la ruelle sombre ( O-o XD )_

_Un jour, nous leur montrerons..._

_Main dans la main..._

_Mon coeur s'allume_

_D'une flamme qui ne pourra jamais s'éteindre._

**_Sakura Biyori_**

_Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école et nous avons partagés notre amour durant cent ans._

_Sous la douce paleur des pétales de fleurs de cerisier._

_Je voulais te rencontrer et je me suis lancé_

_carressés par le soleil sur les collines abruptes_

_Dans les coins reculés du parc nos ombres restant désormais figées_

_Toi et moi, et le printemps des cerisiers qui fleurissent_

_Nous dansons portés par le vent_

_Tenant dans mon coeur un futur que j'aperçois encore_

_Nous regardons le ciel du crépuscule aux teintes de pêche._

**_Houki Boshi_**

_Un soir où j'étais seule_

_J'ai vu une comète dans le ciel étoilé_

_Je veux la rejoindre mais je ne peux pas voler_

_Si un jour j'ai la chance de devenir une comète_

_Je sais que je brillerai dans le ciel et m'envolerai_

_Je te rejoindrai sur ce rayon de lumière éphémère c'est certain_

_J'éclairerai ton présent et visiterai le ciel_

_Si un jour j'ai la chance de devenir une comète_

_Je serai à tes côtés pour toujours_

* * *

_Bon voila les paroles je vais essayer de poster le vrai chapitre le plus tôt possible_


	21. Dernière journée septième partie

_Le chapitre 20 (même si c'est genre le 21 à cause du chapitre avec les paroles XD)!

* * *

_

Ichigo amena Rukia sur le toit avec lui. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, il était content du résultat. Il savait que Rukia l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle ne lui mentait pas que pour faire un plan obscur manigancé par Renji ou encore Byakuya. Il s'assit sur le toit, la jeune noble à ses côtés. Les deux shinigamis regardèrent le ciel sans rien dire. Rukia regarda le ciel avec attention. Malgré ses cent cinquante ans elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder les étoiles de cette façon. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo toujours sans rien dire. Finalement c'était Ichigo qui brisa le silence en lui demandant: 

_"Est-ce que tu as déjà admiré les étoiles ?"_

_Rukia le regarda un moment. Elle lui confia en hésitant un peu:_

_"Pour être franche... jamais."_

_Le shinigami lui sourit tendrement. C'était rare que Rukia se confie ainsi. Mais elle l'étonnait un peu. Comment en 150 ans, elle n'avait pas pu regarder le ciel et les étoiles ? Il se le demanda un moment en se disant que finalement, Rukia avait du être tellement occupée avec Chappy qu'elle n'avait pas pu les regarder. Donc c'était la première fois qu'elle les regardait... Elle ne savait pas les constellations... Il lui demanda:_

_"Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne les différentes constellations ?"_

_Rukia le fixa un moment avant de lui répondre:_

_"Oui s'il te plait."_

_Le jeune shinigami remplaçant déplaça Rukia de façon à ce qu'elle soit devant lui mais entre ses jambes. Il commença sa 'leçon' en pointant l'étoile polaire qui était soit dit en passant la base de l'astronomie. Il lui expliqua:_

_"Ceci est l'étoile Polaire. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante qui soit."_

_Après quoi il suivit les lignes de la constellation de la Petite Ourse et lui dit:_

_"Ceci est la constellation de la Petite Ourse."_

_"Un ours . Mais c'est une casserole U.U"_

_"C'est pas moi qui ai décidé ça... Regarde la c'est la Grande Ourse"_

_Il pointa la constellation près de la Petite Ourse. Rukia s'exclama:_

_"Mais c'est une autre casserole ! Elle est juste plus grande !"_

_Ichigo se frappa le front. Pourquoi Rukia devait-elle avoir un esprit logique ? Mais bon il ne pouvait pas la changer... Il soupira mais décida de ne rien dire. Il continua son explication en pointant la constellation du Cancer:_

_"Ceci est a constellation du Cancer. Celle de mon signe astrologique."_

_"Ah. Au moins cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une casserole."_

_Il esquissa un semblant de sourire et continua son explication en pointant une autre constellation:_

_"La c'est la constellation du Bélier" (le signe astrologique de Miki-sama et le mien)_

_"Mais ce n'est ce n'est qu'une ligne !"_

_"Sers toi de ton imagination."_

_"Mais je ne peux pas imaginer en me servant d'une ligne !"_

_Ichigo soupira à nouveau mais décida encore de ne rien dire. Il continua:_

_"C'est Pégase la."_

_"Ah non ! Pas une autre casserole !"_

_"Ce n'est pas c'est une casserole !"_

_"Si regarde ! Elle est juste étrange..."_

_Ichigo décida d'ignorer le commentaire de Rukia. Il continua donc en montrant d'autres étoiles:_

_"Ceci est la constellation du Capricorne. Celle de ton signe astrologique"_

_"Ah tiens ! Une autre ligne... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une constellation aussi laide..."_

_Ichigo soupira mais décida de terminer sa 'leçon' en montrant une autre constellation:_

_"Et finalement voici la constellation de la Balance (celle de mes amies Byby et Vii-chan)"_

_"Bon la c'est un quadrilatère !"_

_Ichigo soupira. Elle était vraiment décourageante. Il se leva et lui dit:_

_"Bon c'est assez on rentre"_

_"Non je veux encore regarder des caressoles"_

_Le shinigami remplaçant la regarda un moment. Finalement il se résigna et retourna s'assoir derrière elle. Elle semblait être redevenue normale. Après un moment de silence, Rukia demanda:_

_"Ne Ichigo ? Comment est-ce que tu as su tout ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait à l'astronomie..."_

_Ichigo resta silencieux. _

_"Ichi... go ?"_

_"C'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout cela."_

_Rukia mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise. _

_"Ah je suis désolée !"_

_Ichigo lui prit délicatement les mains en lui disant gentiment:_

_"Tu n'as pas à l'être je t'ai dit tout cela parce que je voulais te le dire."_

_Il lui gratifia sourire pour appuyer ses dires. Elle crut bon de le croire cette fois-ci. Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment sans rien dire._

_**(Ce qui arrive du côté de Renji)**_

_À la fin du Karaoke, Renji se dépêcha à partir. Il ne voulait pas parler à Rukia... Ni à cet idiot de faux shinigami remplaçant. Il avait été blessé de voir son amie qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que la tête de carotte, chanter avec Ichigo avec autant de joie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse en sa présence depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi cet imbécile était aussi proche de Rukia ? Pourquoi c'était cet idiot qui avait réussit à la sauver ? Pourquoi était-ce lui et non le lieutenant ? Renji rentra bruyamment dans le chalet. Heureusement tout le monde était encore au karoke donc il ne pouvait pas réveiller personne. Il alla dans sa chambre et se frappa la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Il se trouvait vraiment idiot... Il décida qu'il était temps qu'il rentre à la Soul Society. Il ramena son gigai à Urahara et partit dans son bureau à la Soul Society._

_**(De retour à Rukia et Ichigo)**_

_Les deux shinigamis étaient encore dans la même position. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Rukia était encore obnubilée par ses 'casseroles'. Ichigo qui commençait à être fatigué décida de s'étendre sur le toit pour être plus confortable. La jeune noble, en voyant que le shinigami remplaçant s'étendait sur le dos posa sa tête sur le torse d'Ichigo de façon à pouvoir voir le ciel (ne pensez pas perversement U.U si un jour je décide qu'ils passent à l'acte ça ne sera certainement pas sur un toit et une chose est sure ça sera pas dans cette fanfic U.U donc bref).Toujours sans un mot ils observèrent les étoiles d'un air intéressé. Ichigo se rappelait tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère à regarder les étoiles. Maintenant il passait le même style de moment mais avec Rukia. Il savait que c'était uniquement dans ses moments la qu'il était bien. Avant la personne qui arrêtait la pluie c'était sa mère mais maintenant c'était Rukia... Le jeune shinigami remplaçant bougea un peu Rukia en lui disant:_

_"Je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir tu ne crois pas ?"_

_La jeune noble se redressa un peu et lui répondit en souriant:_

_"Je crois que c'est une bonne idée..."_

_Les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le chalet en marchant Ichigo dit à Rukia:_

_"Tu es sure que tu n'aura pas peur ?"_

_Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied bien plaçé sur le tibia. Il jura à voix basse et la jeune shinigami lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils:_

_"Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur bon !"_

_Ils partirent donc se coucher après avoir échangé un baiser de bonne nuit._

* * *

_Alors pour que vous compreniez les réactions de Rukia vis à vis les constellations: pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Miki-sama (vous êtes vilains XD) c'est la personne qui joue Rukia dans les comédies musicales de Bleach, avis aux intéressés je peux vous donner les liens X3. Et bon pour faire un bref résumé sur elle. Elle a présentement 27 ans et elle est née le 15 avril 1980. Elle aime cuisiner et elle a une liscence de coiffeuse. Donc voila la bref parenthèse sur Miki-sama._

_Donc maintenant les réactions de Rukia sont inspirées de... Muaa. Quand mes parents m'ont montrés les constellations je réagissais comme ça XD. Et puis désolé pour les mordus d'astronomie je sais que toutes les constellations qui sont dans ma fanfic apparaissent pas dans le ciel en même temps et je suis au courrant c'était juste pour en faire plus et pas me casser la tête à chercher quelles constellations sont en même temps ..._

_Je tiens à dire que mon amie m'a aidé pour les réponses de Rukia et de Ichigo donc vous avez besoin de dire merci à Vii-chan parce que c'est elle qui m'a aidé à finir mon chapitre qui n'était pas fameux... U.U_

_Donc ça me tente d'annoncer mes fanfic à venir mais j'ai pas les titres... En commençant par les suites de cette fanfic-ci. Dans les trois suites le IchiRukia va être présent évidemment x)._

_Tout d'abord un HitsuHina à cause du passage des filles._

_Un Chappy-Rukia x Kon pour mon amie Hina._

_Une où Rukia va annoncer à son frère qu'elle aime Ichigo et sincèrement je la plaint de devoir lui annoncé XD._

_Et puis les autres que je suis en train d'écrire et la suite du one-shot que j'ai fait pour la fête de Rukia:_

_Un Hitsuhina avec IchiRuki comme suite du one-shot_

_Et la dernière mais non la moindre X3 !_

_Un RenjiRuki mais en tant qu'AMI donc pour vous expliquer pourquoi je fais un RenjiRuki c'est parce que je suis sur un forum de Bleach (le lien xhttp://the-soul-society. et je joue Rukia dessus et mon amie joue Renji. Bref on a eu du fun à écrire un sujet avec Rukia, Renji et... CHAPPY ! Donc même sur le forum c'est un Ichiruki donc... Bref c'est surtout du n'importe quoi cette fanfic la mais je vais trop l'aimer parce qu'elle est pas finie x) !_

_J'ai décidé que j'allais vous répondre à vos commentaires à partir de maintenant. En fait je voulais le faire avant mais j'avais la flemme ... Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous et toutes de lire ma fanfic ! Ensuite personne par personne:_

amethsyte: Merci ! Et ouais vive les comédies musicales de Bleach ! Et puis voila la suite x)

Orya: Comme tu as vu j'ai mis les paroles traduites du moins celle que j'avais. La suite est la x)

cloudsdreams: J'ai essayé de faire du romantisme mais bon le couple c'est Ichiruki donc leur romantisme c'est de se chicaner alors... Mais bon j'aime bien ce chapitre. Et ouais Ichi s'y connait en constellation sinon j'aurais pas pu faire ce chapitre x)

_Voila mes réponses. Je crois que c'est tout mais bon sinon je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre que je vais surement écrire cette semaine si j'ai le temps._


End file.
